


Little steps and fingertips.

by SugarAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood, Chuck Shurley Not Being an Asshole, Chuck Shurley is God, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Good Parent Chuck Shurley, Nephilim, Original Character(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Sweet, Writer Chuck Shurley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarAngel/pseuds/SugarAngel
Summary: "A nephilim? You raised a nephilim?", Metatron asked unbelievable."Her name is Ophelia.", Chuck corrected him."Who cares? Don't you think there is something more importent then raising a kid from a random woman? You never cared about anyone and anything or was she just for your story?"Chuck pressed his lips together, anger and regret was written on his face."Liv wasn't just a random people and non of them was for the story...I don't know..I just don't know.
Relationships: Chuck Shurley & Original Character(s), Chuck Shurley & You, Chuck Shurley/Original Female Character(s), Chuck Shurley/You
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I deletetd my work Fare the well. This is the same. Just with a child in it and Chuck will get flashbacks.

Proloug  
Chuck was sitting on the chair, his guitar in his hand while Metatron read his book, which layed on the table  
"I though you would write about your girlfriend"  
"How do you know Olivia?"  
"Cas and Sam mentioned her once."  
Chuck just nodded, continue playing with his guitar, didn't really wanted to talk about her.  
"She is a story for herself...Liv and I...no one cares"  
Metatron sighed and looked up.  
"What happend? Everything I know as you vanished, Olivia vanished. She just told Sam and Cas goodbye..and there was something...like a Baby. I don't know. And then the Baby was gone too like you. Like you thre e never excisted."  
Chuck smiled, as he though back.  
"I- Olivia was pregnant as I left her...I know this seems hard but she let me go. I never knew she was..I should have known better. I left her and seven months later...you should have seen her. She was the cutest Baby I ever saw. Ophelia is my little princess.", he told him. Nothing made sense right now but he didn't care. No one needs to know about Liv and Lia.  
"A nephilim? You raised a nephilim?", Metatron asked unbelievable.  
"Her name is Ophelia.", Chuck corrected him.  
"Who cares? Don't you think there is something more importent then raising a kid from a random woman? You never cared about anyone and anything or was she just for your story?"  
Chuck pressed his lips together, anger and regret was written on his face.  
"Liv wasn't just a random people and non of them was for the story...I don't know..I just don't know.", he said and start playing.  
"Could you please tell me what is going on?"  
He sighed deeply.  
"I never told anyone that story.", he just said and continue playing guitar and start to tell the story.


	2. 1

*November 2009, somewhere in Colarado* 

Chuck was writing on his Winchester Gospel, as he felt a sting in his head. He closed his eyes and could see a pregnant woman who had a Baby in her Belly which seems powerful and ready to be born. Chuck was confused. Who of his kids would have make love with a human? The apocalypse was near and everyone was dead or busy. He burried his hands in his face as he saw who the woman was.  
"No..."; he whispered in shock "Livvy."  
Olivia Mills was the love of his life. He never though someone could love him as much she does. She could have choose everyone but she decided to stay with him and that made him sad, since he couldn't tell her he was God. That was too dangerous. Sure she could have keep quite about it but it was safer when she didn't know. He though she would have a happier life without them. She deserved someone who don't lie to her. The only thing that was true were his feelings. Even Gabriel and her would made a good match but she seem him more as a friend.   
He focused on his vision. Why didn't she tell him that she was pregnant? He could have figured something out for them both. He sighed and stopped writing, before he vanished and appeared infront of her house.  
He made his hair right before he knocked.

It wasn't a suprise, that Charlie open the door and as she saw him, her face dropped.  
"Who is that?"; he could hear Liv call.  
"What are you doing here Chuck ?", she asked and crossed her arms.  
"I I heared Liv is pregnant, please let me in.", he said as he heared her scream in pain   
which hurts him. He never wanted her to be in pain. But this was something everyone has to deal with, since it is a part of life.  
"I am sorry Charlie but I don't have much time.", he said and layed and finger on her forehead, so she sleep in. What an idiot he was. He quickly rushed to Livs room, where he could see her reaper.  
"Please. Give me five minutes with her after the child is born.", he said to the reaper as he stopped the time.  
"Why?"  
"I am God...this is my family. I need to talk to her."  
"Just four minutes.", the reaper said and Chuck continued the time, kneeling infront of her bed.  
"Chuck?", she asked softly. He just took her hand and she pressed it as the Baby slowly came out.  
"Charlie?"  
"Asleep.", he told her and kissed her hand. Liv pressed the Baby out. Chuck let go of her hand and took it gently, getting ride of the umbilia cord. Then he put her in a blanket and gave her to Liv.  
"She is beautiful", Liv whispered a she took that screaming bunch of a nephilim Baby in her arms. Chuck smiled softly.  
"Like you.", he said. Liv breastfeed the kid.  
"You have four minutes.", the reaper said. Chuck swallowed.  
"Chuck, I don't feel so good. I am weak...I never know you come back."  
"I found out you get a child.. our child. Why didn't you said something?"  
"I I though we are not that importent like your work. I didn't want to stay in your way."  
"Olivia, don't say that. You know I always care about you and we could have figure something out.", he said and kissed her head.  
"Aren't you mad at me for leaving?"  
"I feel like dying, how can I? I love you. You and Ophelia are the best things that happen to me.", she said softly. Chuck smiled. Ophelia was her name.  
"I am God...I can safe you."  
She shook her head.  
"You are too young to die. I lied to you for years. Sure, I told you I I have powers but..."  
"Yes, I am mad that you lied and I hate you for this. Chuck, I am still in love with you. With the man I met. Also, I never wanted to brought back when I die. Promise me something?"  
He nodded.  
"You take care of her. This is how you make everything up. Please."  
He sighed. He never can't promise anything. He would break them and this would hurt Liv more.  
"I believe in you."  
He tried to smile.  
"Look at her", she said and Chuck did what she asked for.  
"Don't tell me you can't see her without saying you don't wanna take care of her."  
"I was always a bad father. I left heaven. Why should it be different now? I love you, Livvy.", he said and felt tears in his eyes "and I am sorry."  
Silence. He just looked to Lia, who had her eyes closed and seem to sleep. Her little hands were moving. Then he look up to Liv who had her eyes close as well.  
"Liv?", he asked softly but didn't get a answer.  
"Livvy? My love?"; he asked again and knew she died. He sobbed softly. She was dead. And would never come back.


	3. 2

Chapter 2  
Chuck took a deep breath and softly he smiled to Ophelia, taking her in his arms. For a moment he hold on his breath and tears blurried his vision. He was very long on earth, saw so many beautiful things and now, as he hold his child in his arms...his own child which he didn't even just created. No. He loved a human. He loved her so much that this little Baby was the result of their love. Lia was the beautifulest thing he ever created. The little one was to small to know who Chuck was and what her life will bring to her. She just layed in his arms, her eyes close and she seem to sleep.  
"Hi, beautiful.", Chuck said softly "I am your Dad."  
He blinked his tears away. Now he needed to delete Charlies memories about Liv and Lia. He don't want anyone to find them. He felt sorry, since Charlie and Liv were like sisters and Chuck himself was a fan of their friendship. He never forget who both of them pranked him.  
He first snapped with his fingers , so Lia would wear some clothes plus a crib. Then he kissed her head.  
"I come back. Just need to do something.", he said and layed her in the crib, before going to Charlie.  
"I am sorry. But I just gonna rewrite your memories.", he said and touched Charlies forehead again before laying her in the bed. When she would wake up, she would think this house is hers and Liv visited her before she left the country to travel around the world. He snapped again with his fingers to do the same thing with Sam and Cas. He could the same with Dean but he never cared about Liv. They don't like each other.  
Then he get back to his little daughter who seem awake. She made noises and was about to cry but as soon Chuck hold her in his arms again, she stopped and calmed down. He always could calm little Babys down. He did it with his archangels ones. Then he dissappeared and every memorie he left there, went with him.

Chuck owned a small house in Florida. He prepared it for himself, so he could live there after finishing the Winchester Gospel. Since in this house was not a childroom, cause this event was very suprising, he needed to sacrifice one room for Lia. Not that he hate this and he also could just snap another room on the house but then he had to delete the neighbors memories for what he didn't had time. He went in his work room. He stopped writing anyway, so he snapped his fingers and made it a Baby room with a crib, stuffanimals, toys and everything a Baby needed. He even let the stars on the wall appear. Real stars. The real universe and not that cheap stars what the humans made for making a Baby better sleep. Since he is God, he can do that.  
The room had a beautiful sight to the ocean, which was just like five minutes away. Chuck smiled, knowing he had the perfect place. He went through the house with her. Even if she don't really care and can't see, he want her to feel comfortable.  
He also let some pictures appear with him and Liv. One day, there will also be pics of him and Lia. He couldn't wait.  
"Welcome home, princess.", he said in a soft voice "You know. Mom would love it here. She always had a eye for beautiful places and I am sure you love it too."  
He sat down on the couch and layed the Baby softly on his stomach.  
"I need to finish a story but I promise, after that I belong to you and we will have so much fun. But you know...first things first.", he said and took her powers away. He didn't want anyone to find the child. Even if she was safe with him. A Nephilim was very powerful and since it was his child, even more. No one need to know who they were. From this time she was Ophelia Shurley, her parents where Olivia and Chuck Shurley and Olivia died after her birth. He was father. And it was time to take responisbility.

Meanwhile Lia layed in her crib, sleeping again, Chuck was writing his story but made sure Lia was alright by always checking on her. Well, every half our at least. He started to write the end and the beginning was a little story about the Chevy Impala with wich Dean and Sam drove to their hunts. He get distracted for a short moment, thinking about Olivias car. It was a green old Chevlorette. Younger then Sam and Deans. Liv took him with the car on Cons or other cities. A little smile appeared on his face.

"I kinda stole it...", she told him once and he could see she wasn't proud of it.  
"But it belonged to my father and I would become it at my 17ths Birthday. That would take too long, you know? I was 15. I needed to find the Monster who killed my parents"

Chuck forgave her. Past was past and he knew Liv was a good human. Everyone does a mistake and as long as they learn from it it is alright.   
All hunters go to hell, but he made sure she come in heaven.   
It was unfair for every hunter and human on earth that he picked a favourite and let her go to heaven but he just wanted her to be happy. In heaven, she would live in her memory and maybe there is a human version of him and Lia.  
He shook his head and continued the story. Tonight it has to be finished.


	4. 3

April 2002  
Chuck was sitting on his couch , his head in his hands. He had headaches and he wished they would be gone quickly, so he could continue writing but it just get worser. He grabbed another bottle of beer and drank it, hoping it would vanish from that. Then he had a little vision. He saw a car, a olivegreen car. In that car was a woman. Who was she and why did he saw her? He shook his head and blended it out, before he stood up. He could have make himself a bit richer, since he is God. He don't have to live like this. But he need to hide. It would look a bit suspicious, if he would life in a Villa with money or?  
A half hour passed by as he saw that young woman in his vision again. A Vampire attacked her and he was shoked but amazed by her reflex to kill him. But then it happens. She get hurt. He wish he could help but that means, he has to teleport himself to her and tell her who he was. Well, he could say he was an angel or somewhat but he wont do this. He hoped he never see her again. With a sigh he made himself food. He loved Bacon and the smell of eggs. Could eat that every day. Well, he can but then it will be boring. He hummed a song while cooking. How much he loved the music humans created. That was the best thing ever. Plus Nacho cheese. After a while he took his plate which he filled with food first, before going in his living room, as he saw out of the window a car. He frown. This car seem familiar. He walked to the window to took a look on it. It was the car from the vision. The woman get out. She seemed hurt and he felt sorry, so he put his food away and walked to her.  
"Can I help you?", he asked her. The woman looked and eyed him, before she start to speak.  
Hello. Well. My petrol is empty and I need a bandage.", she told and point to her arm.  
"Sure. You can come in my house and I bandage it.", Chuck said with a smile. She bite her lip. He knew she asked herself why she should trust him. He was just a stranger and asked her to come in his house.  
"Alright.", she said and followed him inside.  
"I am Olivia. By the way."  
"Chuck.", he said "Don't mind the mess.", he said while leading her in the house. Some bottles with alcohol stand on the ground and the tabel. Liv wrinkled her nose. Chuck blushed as he let her inside. It was a mess and he know it. On another desk stood a printer and a Computer. Maybe he was a writer. After a while Chuck came back with a bandage and a smile on his face. He looked at her in concern, feeling sorry. Maybe cause she was in pain and he didn't helped her sooner since he saw her.  
"You...uhm...have to...take of your shirt.", Chuck stutter and get red. Liv chuckled.  
"Would you help me? My arm hurt and I can't move it behind."  
Chuck took a deep breath and nodded before he helped her getting ride of her blouse. He was careful as he clean the wound before bandage it. His breath against her skin make her shiever.  
"You're a hunter, huh?", he asked and Liv bite her lip.  
"Yup. How did you know that?"  
"You had that look in your eyes. This revenge look, you know?", he said and finished his bandaging.  
"Yeah. Are you a hunter too?"  
"No, I am a prophet of the Lord.", he said with a smile "If you want I can give you a shirt. Your seems...well...bloody."  
"Or you can get my bag and I change my clothes."  
"I think this works too.", he said before tooking her keys which she hands him and going outside. She looked after him and smiled.

Back in the livingroom she quickly changed her clothes, before looking around.  
"Are you writing or something?"  
"Yeah, I am a writer. I write books about Supernatural. Two brothers fight the evil"; he told her "But now I don't have so many ideas."  
"Really? Sounds good. My best friend love Fantasy books. I like reading too but it's not that my genre. I mean, I am a hunter and I don't wont read about other hunters...but I bet you are a amazing writer."  
"I don't think so. If I would be, then I would live in a big mansion."  
She shrugged before answering:"I like it small and comfy...anyway. do you know a good Motel?"  
"How about you sleep here. I can offer you my bed. I will sleep on the couch like always.", he said  
"Really? You would do that?"  
"I am used to it. Please stay. We can order Pizza.", he said and she smiled before nodding.  
"I love pizza. Let me just get some Petrol before I come back."  
Chuck nodded before explaining her the way to the next petrolstation. She thanked him and get out of the house.  
Chuck stayed inside and though about this short vision he had before Liv walked in his life. What was that about? Why should something like this happen? Not in this life, even if she will fall in love with him or they are together. Sooner or later he will not be hear and she will find something out about him. He sighed before sitting down and took his phone, dialing the phone number of the pizza services. What pizza did she like?, he ask himself and decide to take a Salami one. Wo would say no to this kind of pizza.  
After he orderd two of them he though back to Liv as suddenly someone knocked on his door. Again he shrieked before he went to the door and open it.  
"Get petrol.", Liv said  
"Perfect. I ordered a pizza. Hope Salami is alright."  
Liv nodded and Chuck smiled before letting her in.


	5. 4

Chapter 4  
December 2009  
One month passed and Lia was growing. Chuck made it smile tp see his little princess grow so fast and one day she will be a big girl. He loved her more they spend time together. It was Lias first christmas and Chuck wanted it to be perfect, like he did with Liv. He wished she would be there and they would celebrate together. But he had to promise never get her back, when she dies. Lia layed in her crib while Chuck decorate everything with christmas stuff and hummed some songs. His little princess didn't know why he made such a effort for just a feast like christmas. She don't understand the reason to celebrate it. Thats cause she is just one month young. Chuck made sure to read books about Babys and what they can with one month. He found it very interesting. God may be omnipotent but about raising a human baby, he don't know anything. As he finished his decoration, he went to the crib and get Lia out. As she smiled, he smiled back. He hold her in his arms while showing her around.  
"Isn't it beautiful and so magic...reminds me as your mom had your first christmas with me. Well, it wasn't her first but her first in forever."; he told her. Liv never celebrated christmas while she was hunting and as she grow up in orphonage, she never really celebrated it. She hated the orphonage and christmas get her least favourite holiday. Till Chuck showed her the real magic behind it. Lia started crying.  
"No, don't cry.", he said softly and try to calm her down but she wont stop. He tried to feed her but she refused to eat. He checked her diaper but they weren't full.He hold his baby close to his face, supporting that wobbly head and neck, and started to talk.  
"You wanna know the first christmas with your mum huh?", he asked and continue "Well, the day before christmas I started to decorate the house..."

_"What are you doing?", Liv asked and crossed her arms while looking to Chuck. He looked at her, smiling. "Decorating for christmas. I though we would celebrate.", he said and saw her face fall. For a moment he though about stopping it, since she don't seem okay with the whole holiday. But Liv shrugged and walked away.   
"Liv, Livvy."; he called her softly "Please, just this one time. I know you don't like this holiday but with me it is different. Stay with me tomorrow, don't go hunting."  
Liv still had her back to his face and sighed, rubbing her neck.  
"There is no magic Chuck. I stopped believing."; she said.  
"What happend?"  
"I grow up."  
These worde came hard out of her mouth, that it broke Chucks heart. His face expression getting sad. He just wanted to make her happy, seeing her laugh. He loved her laugh. They know each other for eight months and he started to get a crush on her. But why should she choose him? Liv turn around and as she saw Chucks sad face, she bite her lips. She hated when he look sad. He looked like a puppy and she can't say no to puppys.  
"Fine, I wont hunt tomorrow.", she said and Chuck looked up, a smile crossing over his face.  
"But no christmas stuff things.", she said and Chuck nodded slowly.  
"Let me show you something tomorrow."  
"What?"  
"Suprise", he said and she raised an eyebrow and she nodded in agreement. Chuck couldn't be happier.

Chucks voice calmed Lia down and slowly she stopped crying and looked at him with big eyes.  
"There we go.", he chuckled and continue 

In the next morning, Chuck came upstairs with pancakes. She love his pancakes and they even had a Pancakes saturday.  
"Good morning Queen.", he said softly as he knocked on the door and get in. Liv was half asleep but grinned   
"Queen? I can get used to it.", she said and looked at him.  
"Morning Chuckles."  
"How did you sleep?"  
"Good. You?"  
"Fine. Ready for today?", he asked and she nodded before sitting up. Chuck sat next to her, so they could eat breakfast. She took a sip of her coffee.  
"Damn, this is strong."  
"Well, I wanna keep you awake the whole day and night.", he said and grinned. Liv chuckled and kissed his head, which caused that Chuck get red.  
"Thanks for being a wonderful friend", Liv said and Chuck nodded, eating his pancakes silently.

Chuck stopped for a moment and looked up, closing his eyes and imagine how her kiss felt. Soft, loving. How dare he ever broke her heart by leaving her?

As Chuck blindfold Liv and take her downstairs he made sure she wont trip and fall. It took a whole night to clean and prepare everything. It even stared to snow. In the livingroom stand a little christmastree and everywhere in the house were lights. She looked around, enjoying the view.  
"Not bad."  
"We go in the city. Then we come back and I show you the magic.", he told her promising.  
"It's your day. I do what you say.", Liv answered sighing. Chuck smiled again and kissed her cheek.  
"You wont regret it.", he said. Liv chuckled.   
They get in the car and Chuck drove them in the city.  
"I don't know why you make yourself such a work to show me the magic of christmas? You really don't need to.", Liv said after a while.  
"Cause you are a hunter. Everyone deserve some magic like christmas in their lives. It is such a beautiful holiday full of joy and laugh.", Chuck explained and look to her. Liv didn't noticed and looked outside.

"This is such a long story. We drove in the city, drank hot chocolate and it snowed. So she decided to make a snowball fight with me.", Chuck told Lia and chuckled "She throw one after I called her Livvy again. She also accidently hit a woman with a snowball. I felt like a child. We run off and quickly drove home, were the real magic waited. The sky was perfect for a clear star heaven. We build a tent and were outside for a half hour. That was my first time cuddling with her, holding her warm. She though the sleeping bag would keep us warm but I actually did. I sended some warm vibes out with my grace. It wasn't my first time I used my grace but she never noticed it."  
Lia gave him a soft smile again while he rock her gently.

"You were right Chuckles, christmas is magic.", Liv whispered while looking up in the stars.  
"How so?"  
"It could be every day like this but I am pretty sure just cause of that holiday I feel so free. You kinda make me happy.", she told him and kissed his head. Sometimes he wished she would just kiss his lips. Chuck smiled softly.  
"I can bring you next year somewhere else. In many part of countries christmas get celebrated different."  
"We don't have money for that."  
"Don't be so pessimistic."  
"Realistic."; Liv corrected him which made Chuck sigh.

"But I really took her somewhere else the next year. First we were in Las vegas, where I made sure we won much money and then I made her dreams come true. We were even at christmas market in germany. Was very cool. Maybe we two will do that too.", Chuck said and ended the story. He kissed her head.  
"Merry christmas, Lia."  
Lia made soft noised and Chuck grinned.

"Merry christmas, Liv."  
"Merry Christmas, Chuck."


	6. 5

January 2004  
Liv lived with Chuck since 9 months. Sure she would go on hunts but Chucks home was her home too and Chuck didn't complain about it. He enjoy her company and started to get fond of her. He always made sure she felt like home in his house. But he knew she would never cone together with someone like him. He was a nothing. There was no way she would choose him. It was afternoon as Chuck made a call to get a callgirl as Liv run in the livingroom. He shrieked and nearly let the phone fall.  
"What happen?", he asked.  
"I found the Siren.", she said and hugged him.  
"Wow, really? I am so happy for you.", he said and hugged back. That also means she had to go again. Liv gave him a quick kiss on his mouth before she run in her room to pack her bag. Chuck stood there for a moment, totally shocked and paralyzed. Did she kissed him? He was sure that means nothing, since she see him as a friend. Slowly he sat down and took the phone again, staring at it for a while.  
"See you in few days Chuckles.", she said as she came back. He look up to her and slowly nodded.  
"Take care.", he told her after he could find his words again. She gave him a soft smile and he hugged her again. He still could feel the taste of her lips on his and couldn't help but smile.  
"What was that...as you kissed me?"  
"Good luck kiss?"  
"Well, then you need another.", he told her grinning. She chuckled and kissed him again. This time a bit more slow and loving. He was holding her close as suddenly she could hear a woman speaking from the phone saying something with callgirls. Chucks eyes widen and Liv stopped kissing him  
"I-I...this...uhm", he stuttered and get red. He totally forgot to hang up.  
"Okay then...have fun.", she said and left. He quickly ended the call and went after her  
"I love you.", he said.  
"I love you too."  
"No- I..."  
"Look, I don't have time. I just wanna kill her. I hope she is it. We see us later.", she told him and went to her car. Chuck watched her from the door and took a deep breath. Of course she was just thinking about the Siren. As he couldn't see the car anymore, he closed the door and walked back in to sit on the couch and bury his face in his hands. He sat there for a moment, as he got a message from Liv. Quickly he took his phone.

'Good luck kiss worked. Met Gabriel on the way. Isn't this awesome?'

Yeah...totally awesome. Chuck lean back and layed his phone back. He felt jealously inside of him but he can't go after her. That would show her that he is jealous and maybe Gabriel would notice him. Even if they don't see each other for a long time. He took a deep breath again. Gabriel met Liv in a Hotelroom. She told Chuck, she accidently went in his room instead of hers from a hunt. Since this day they were friends. He never met this archangel, even if Liv told him that one day they should met. They would be good friends. Chuck laughed softly at this though. He was already his father. A absenth father. But he was proud of Gabriel. He made his own choices. Even if it wasn't a good idea to make a deal with Loki, the Trickstergod. At least Gabriel was honest to Liv, what Chuck couldn't say from himself. But saying he was God is more different then saying he would be an archangel.  
Chuck slowly stood up and started to pack some stuff. He didn't know why he did that. He could stay home and write. But he has the feeling he need to go to Liv. And of course it wasn't cause of Gabe. Actually he was happy he was there, cause that means she was safe. His phone buzzed again.

'I bet the second good luck kiss was for me, that the Siren is the one who killed my parents'

'Well, then you need a third for coming home alive and well'

'I always come home alive. Don't worry. Enjoy your callgirl ;)'

Chuck bite his lip and wanted to write something back but he just shook his head and packed the phone in his pocket. He wondered if he came this far with his motorcycle. He checked out thr newspaper, Liv had left before she went away.   
He had to drive five hours. With a little magic he will get there in the night.

Exact five hours later Chuck appeared in the city. He should have texted Liv and ask her where she is. But it is nearly night and since she was with Gabe there could be one place they would be. He searched for Livs soul and as he found her, he drove to that place. It was a bar and as he enter it, he could see Liv drinking her beer while talking to Gabriel. Seeing his son after a long time, make him smile. He went up to them.  
"Hey guys."  
"Chuckles.", Liv said in suprise as she saw him "What are you doing here? You should be safe at home."  
"Everywhere where you are is home."  
Liv looked at him in aw before hugging him.  
"This is Chuck you were talking about?", Gabe asked and Liv nodded. Gabe glared at Chuck and he hoped he wont see who he really is.  
"Nice to met you Chuck.", the archangel said and shook his hand after Liv left go of him.  
"My boys.", she said and ruffled both their hair.  
"Liv!", they said. Gabe rolled his eyes while Chuck was blushing. Her boys.  
"I get you a beer.", she said and went to the barkeeper.   
"So...you are Livs boyfriend, huh?", Gabriel asked.  
"Well...uhm..I wouldn't..."  
"She told me much about you. She really loves you. Wouldn't mess up if I would be you."  
"Cause you kick my ass then?"  
"Me? Hell no. Yeah but after she kicked your ass. Very hard. She can protect herself. Like a queen."  
"Of course", Chuck mumbled and watched Liv.  
"I am sorry what happend to her parents. I know her mother."  
"You do?"  
"Hm...well, we interacted..at least she had great parents. I bet if they wouldn'z have died, she wouldn't hunt. Having a amazing mother and father who care for her and never leave her....I think they would be proud of her.", Gabe told him. Chuck swallowed and everything he has done to him came up. He left heaven. He abbadoned his children and earth. Such an asshole and then Liv. She deserve so much. Liv came back with a beer.  
"Are you okay?", she asked concerned "You look pale."  
"Yeah- yeah...I am fine.", he said and drunk the whole glas on ex.   
"There is someone thirsty", Gabriel said and grinned.  
"What are you doing here again?", Liv asked and Chuck felt as if he did something wrong. He shouldn't have come here.  
"I-I...fresh air.", he stuttered and walked outside. It didn't took long as Liv followed him.  
"What is wrong?"  
"I am sorry. I didn't wanted to ruin your evening."  
"Charles!"  
"I - I was worried, okay? I am always worried. All the damn time you go on a hunting trip. You deserve so much. I never wanted that your parents get killed. I know you will say it is not my fault but i love you so much and I want you to be happy. Not suffering, not in pain.", he told her, looking in her eyes.  
"I need to kill the Siren. You know that. It is not your fault or not anyones...Chuck, I want you safe. It is enough that Gabriel is with me. I don't want anything happen to you. That monster could use you against me.", she said softly  
"Sure...I-...", he said and starred at her for a moment "You know what, I will leave. You're totally right. I should never come here. See you in few days."  
His tone was a bit to harsh and as he saw how Livs face get sad and her eyes begging him to understand her, he regreted it.  
"Suck it.", he said and pull her in a kiss again. Liv made a suprise sound but kissed back.  
"This was the third good luck kiss which bring you home alive.", he said and get on his motorcylce before he drove off. What happend actually? He shook his head but couldn't help but to grin.


	7. 6

Feburary 2010  
It was Chucks birthday. Well actually it isn't his birthday but since Liv though he is human, he choosed to be born in February. Liv always told him the star sign aquarius fit to him and he would chuckle. Lia was three month old by now and Chuck decided to take her for a walk. He also need to go in Livs house, since there were some photos of him and her as they were alive. The past months Chuck was too much suffering and scared to go there. Livs house was in Canada and belonged to her father. 

As Liv official moved in with Chuck and cleaned her car, she found a address. Both of them drove to that adress and it turned out it was the house of her parentsy perfectly protected in the middle of no where. Just Liv could get in. That house was magic, knowing exactly that she belonged to the family and as Chuck got in for the first time, the house was shaking and he knew his powers made him fear. Liv never wondered why this happend, so she just went with it.

As Chuck dressed Lia in warm clothes he kinda wished, Liv would come downstairs. If her parents would be alive, they would even have visit them. As he got Lia ready he teleport her in the house.  
"I am so sorry.", he whispered, knowing it was a bad idea to take Lia to a place where her mother died. At least she wouldn't see her body. Chuck had tears in his eyes again, wondering if it wouldn't be better to go back home. He shook his head and was on his way to the bedroom, as he heared sounds from the kitchen. Frowning, he slowly turned around. Was someone in the house and how could that happen? He hold Lia closer to himself as he entered the room just to see Liv. His eyes widen. Did someone brought her back?  
"Oh hi.", Liv said smiling as she saw him "I was making you cake. Happy Birthday Chuck."  
Chucks mouth dropped and he started to shake. What was going on?  
"Wh-who are you? Why- why are you doing this?", he stuttered and just got a worried look from Liv.  
"Are you okay? Let me take Lia."  
Chuck took a step back. There was no way she would take his daughter. Liv looked at him hurt and that broke Chucks heart even more.  
"Livvy.", he said softly in accident.  
"Oooh, was that a prank?", Liv then asked and chuckled "A bad one. Though I teached you better."  
She winked and he smiled. He didn't care why she was here and who brought her back. At least she was with him and they could be a family. He sat Lia in the crib and gave her some toys before going to Liv happily. She was humming which made him smile. He loved when she was humming and singing.  
"How about we move out?", he asked her. Liv stopped for a second but then continue.  
"When Lia is older. I know you love that house.", he said and get closer to kiss her cheek but he couldn't.   
"You know I am dead, right?", Liv asked chuckling. Chucks face fall and for a second he felt like his heart stopped.  
"I can't go anywhere, Chuckles."  
He swallowed and took a seat on the chair. Liv turned around and looked at him.  
"Why...you..."  
"You seem so happy. I was happy to see you till I had to remind myself what happend."  
"Why are you still here? You should be in heaven!"  
"Hell."  
"No! You go to heaven. I wont let you go down there."  
"You know why ghosts are on earth. Cause they have to take care on some business."  
"What is yours?"  
"You. You and me and our Baby.", Liv answered and sat on the other chair.  
"You are God and I am proud you didn't bring me back."  
"Wait, you know I am God? How long and why didn't you tell me?"  
"I didn't wanted you to change my memories or being mad that I found out. Look, I love you. I didn't wanted to change what we have."  
"It wouldn't have change a thing?"  
"If you think that. I mean, we won much money in LA and all the time. Don't tell me it is luck. You didn't even cheat and it was our first time. Then I also other things happen and I had the feeling you have powers. And as Lia got born...someone told me she is a Nephilim. Thats why I am here. To protect me and Lia. I I hoped you come one day back to me cause of her. And you did."  
"And I need you alive to be a mother for her."  
"You know the rules. I don't want to come back when i am dead."  
"Lia needs you."  
"She needs you the most. She has powers, she is your child. What would you have done when I was alive? Leave me again?"  
"No, no. We could have been a family. I love you. It was stupid to leave but I though you would be safer and better without me."  
Liv laughed bitter and starred out of the window.  
"You know. You are right. I could have leave you and get someone else. Someone better then you. Not a drunk Prophet who is actually God and left heaven.", Liv said and looked to Chuck who seemed hurt.  
"She get closer to him and try to take his hand. Chuck murmured something and suddenly she could feel and touch him. He smiled softly.  
"You helped me. I choosed you cause you are cute, goofy and amazing. You showed me the magic of christmas. I never had that much fun after a long time. You were always there. Cheered me up. Lia is the best thing ever. She is our child, made with much love. I adore you Chuck and the important things is, I never give up on you. I love you."  
He slowly nodded.  
"I love you too...but...you still have to go."  
"I know. Can we spend this day together? Please? It's your Birthday."  
"Since you know I am God, why do you still celebrate it."  
"Cause I am happy you exist.", she said smiling and he kissed her.  
The hours past and Chuk celebrated his last Birthday with Liv and Lia. They had cake, they talked a lot and laughed like in the times before. As it was time for Liv to go, Chucks heart ached and he looked at her sad.  
"Do me a favor."  
"Be happy?"  
"This. And don't forget I believe in you. I gonna watch over you and not give you up.", she said with a sad smile.  
He nodded, tears steam down his face and with a snap of his finger he realesed her to heaven. Then he sat on the Bed and start to cry softly. Liv was gone. Forever. And he couldn't change a thing.


	8. 7

January 2003  
Liv sat in a little Cafè, eating her breakfast and drank some coffee. She still couldn't get out of her mind what happend the evening yesterday and wondered if Chuck was home again. She texted him but didn't got a response. With a sigh she looked out of the window.  
It was early in the morning since she couldn't sleep and needed some coffee.   
"Excuse me, can I sit with you?", a young man asked her. His hair was brown and his eyes shimmered in green. Liv looked up and nodded. The man smiled and sat herself infront of Liv.   
"It is a beautiful day, isn't it?", he asked and Liv just nodded. The man started to read the menu.   
"Can I recommend something?", Liv asked.  
"Oh sure."  
"Pancakes. They make good one here. Don't tell my boyfriend I said that", she said and chuckled. Did she said boyfriend? Well it is kinds truth. She would lie if she would say she don't live Chuck and he don't love her. It was obvious and even if he thinks she don't notice, she did. He was just to shy to tell her and that was fine. When the Siren is dead she would tell him anyway how she feels.   
"Oh, I hope I didn't took his place."  
"Oh no, it's fine. I...am on a business. He is at home but he makes awesome pancakes. Today is pancake day. We have every tuesday one."  
"This is very cute of him.", the man said with a smile.  
"Yes...he he is cute. Wonderful. If my parents would be alive they would have love him."  
"Oh, did they die? I am sorry."  
"Don't be. That was years ago. I was four..."  
"That must been hard for you. All those years without parents."  
"Yeah...it wasn't easy...I don't wanna talk about it."  
"I am sorry. Didn't wanted to make you uncomfortable. I am just to curious.", he said and winked. Liv just nodded as she got finally a message from Chuck. She smiled softly.  
"Your boyfriend I assume?"  
Liv nodded.  
"Excuse me.", Liv said.  
"Of course.", he answered while Liv texted him back, getting red cheeks as she wrote the poem he wrote for her. She then quickly put the phone away and smiled even brighter.  
"He seemed to make you happy."  
"He does."  
"That is wonderful. You know I had parents too and they died as I was six."  
"I am sorry for your loss."  
"Well, I have to keep strong. For them. But I have my boyfriend who is always there for me..", he said and showed her a pic of a man.   
"That is very cute", Liv told her chuckling "I always have a pic of Chuck with me. I took it by myself. I love photographing and drawing. He always support me in these things."  
"That is very kind."  
"Yeah. Excuse me", she said "could you watch out for my bag?"  
He nodded. Liv took her phone, care keys and money with her, just in case. She didn't noticed how a picture of Chuck fall out as she went to the toilet.  
Her phone buzzed again.

You don't know that you make me so happy. I've been alone for so long, knewing never would love me or like me. Look at me, I am a mess, my house is a mess and I drink so much. Even my writing sucks. But you choosed to stay and you are with me. You kissed me and your lips feel so soft. Please be careful. I don't wanna lose you. I really want you with me again and cuddle you to death. I am grateful to have you in my life. You rock, you are amazing and you gonna kick asses. Show them with whom they deal with, love.

'Aw Chuckles' , Liv though and smiled before she wrote back.

I will. I think I can write you this evening. I met someone. He lost his parents too like me. Do you know the feeling when you suddenly feel connected to someone? Not in that way I feel to you but in another.

I don't know.

Liv shrugged and put the phone away before she washed her hands and walked out again, to her seat place.  
"Sorry that...", she started but stopped as she saw that the men had a pic of Chuck. She took it quickly.  
"Sorry...it fall out", he said. Liv frown.  
"He looks old for you. So like..."  
"This is none of your business.", she stopped him and took a sip of her coffee, glaring at him.  
"Of course. I am sorry...not that you do something illegal."  
"We are both adults and I love him. He is young. You have no proof and I would be careful with your words.", her words harshly left her mouth.  
"You are protectiv over him, aren't you?"  
Liv drunk her drink out and put the pic in her pocket.  
"He is family.", she just said, then finish her drink, layed money on the table and packed her stuff.  
"Have a nice day.", she said and walked off. How dare he ask about him. She walked back to her Motel as she met Chuck.  
"Good morning beautiful."  
"Chuckles. I though you were home.", she said smiling and hugged him.  
"I slept here. Didn't wanted to drive home at night."  
"Why didn't you told me sooner? We could have eat together."  
"Don't worry. It was early and as you were getting coffee, I slept."  
She chuckled and kissee his head, hugging him.

Back in her motelroom, Chuck was writing something on his blog while Liv were in though.  
"What are you thinking? You know how to catch the Siren?"  
"Hm...maybe. Chuck, no offense but I don't like that you are with me. Can't you go home, where you are safe?"  
"No."  
"You are such a small bean, come one~"  
"Small?", he asked and pouted   
"Yes. I am taller then you."  
"Few centimeters", he just mumbled, still offend. Liv smirked and watched him, knewing she had much time later for that.   
"Okay but then you stay here and i dare you to move!"  
"What if I am hungry?"  
"I gonna feed you. You are also allowed to use the toilet."  
"What a honor.", Chuck said without looking up.  
"Good boy. See you later.", she said and packed some things "I gonna interrogate the murder."  
"Alright.", Chuck answered and gave her a quick kiss on her lips "I want chinese food for lunch."  
"Will get that.", Liv said and open the door.  
"Hey, Livvy?"  
She turn around  
"Don't forget the chocolate muffin and a coffee, please."  
"Do I look like I got time?"  
"You said I am not allowed to go outside and that you feed me!"  
She roll her eyes but nodded, before leaving. Chuck grinned and continue writing.


	9. 8

April 2010  
It was Livs birthday and Chuck wasn't in mood to stand up and begin the day. But since he had Lia, he has to. With a sigh he turned around and imagined Liv laying next to him, sleeping peacefully. She always has been a long sleeper and he would watch her. Not in a creepy way. Just waiting for her to wake up. In the past he always made breakfast and brought it to the bedroom.  
"Happy Birthday", Chuck whispered in the room, knowing no one would answer him. He sighed softly, didn't wanted to get up but he had to cause he know in some minutes Lia will start to cry cause she is hungry. He closed his eyes, trying not to make a imagine of Liv up. He had to smile at the though that Liv always made some noises before she woke up. Turning on his side, he grabbed with one hand a pillow and pull it closer just in the moment as Lia started to cry.  
Chuck took a deep breath. He didn't wanted to stand up. He wanted to lay in bed and dream about Liv and Lia. Well, he had Lia. She just was in another room, crying after her father cause she wants food. Maybe he could stay with her in bed all day. He smiled and stood up before quickly going to Lia.  
"Good morning princess.", he said and put the crying baby up, kissing her head. She looked up to him but still where whining softly. Chuck went back to bed and layed down before letting a bottle appear.  
"Today we stay here.", he said smiling and start to feed her. Lia stopped crying and closed her eyes as she drank her milk, didn't mind that her father was watching her as he softly hold her in his arms.  
"Today is your mums birthday.", he told her "If she would be here I would have make her pancakes so we can eat here in bed."  
After a minute the child was done with drinking and Chuck let the bottle disappear. Lia looked at him with big eyes, smiling brightly.  
"Happy to see me, huh?"  
He get some brabbeling in response.  
"You are so cute.", he chuckled "Wanna stay in bed? I really don't feel like going out...I also have something for you. I wanted to give you that on your birthday but you deserve this.", he said and snapped his fingers again. A stuffbunny appeared in his hand.  
"Here you go. That is from your mum who has it from her mum. Now it is yours. She always wanted that you have it. Her oldest child.", Chuck explain to Lia who stretched her hand out to grab the toy. With a smile Chuck gave it to her. Lia pressed the animal against her and started to chew at the ear.  
"Lia...you shouldn't...but okay, do what you want.", he sighed and closed his eyes.  
"You know, you have brothers and sisters but you will never met them cause they gonna be jealous on you. They will...I will never let anyone hurt you. Thats why I hide you and I am sorry. I wished I was a normal human and that Liv is alive. I would never regret to fall in love with her. She is amazing. But she shouldn't have...I mean, I lied to her. I am God, the one who left heaven. I left my children behind...cause I was dissapointed...I am..", he whispered "But not to you. It is not your fault, don't forget that. I am the idiot. You are innocent child. I don't know how long I can take care of you. I really wanna cause I don't want that stranger raise you and I promised Liv something...she would hate me for...I wont leave you,ok? I give you a good childhood. You deserve it. Like Liv deserved a normal life.", he told her. Lia smiled and cuddled more up to him.  
"You like cuddling me , i see. Your mom always said I am so hug and cuddleable", he chuckled and though back at the time as she came to him wirh a hug and a small request.

It was cold day as Chuck sat on the couch and drank his beer, as Liv joined. She put the beer away, sat on his lap, wrapped her arms around his chest before laying her head on it. Chuck smiled softly and took a blanket to lay it over her back, stroking it softly. His heart bumped fast in his chest since he had the woman he loved close to him. He kissed her head and closed his eyes, enjoying this moment.   
"You're huggable", she mumbled which made him smile. No one ever said that to him. He kissed her head once more.  
"Are you alright?"  
"No.", she whispered.  
"How about a little roleplay?", he asked and lifted up her chin, smirking.  
"Wh-what?"  
"I have the feeling you need to confess something. Not infront of me or your friends. Someone higher. Even higher then Gabriel."  
Liv looked at him confused.  
"I gonna be God and you pray to me."  
Liv frowned and started laughing softly.  
"That is serious.", Chuck said and pouted "Please. Ldt me help you. With a sigh He crawled of his lap, kneeling on the ground and looked him straight in the eyes.  
"Dear God. I used to talk to you. For a while. Yes I never believe in you but I am afraid cause I don't know where my parents are after their death.", she said and hesitated but Chuck just nodded.  
"I know I come to hell sooner or later. I killed monsters. Didn't you created them? If so, sorry. Especially as I killed and angel but it was a bad one. He ate human souls. That can't be right. I know you hate me and wont care about me..."  
"I don't hate you.", he interrupt her "And I do care about you. I listend to you, I know what you did but I did worser things. Things you will never understand. But go on."  
"I know revenge last for some minutes...what else should I have do? Letting her destroy other lifes? Yes it wasn't my life goal to hunt. But otherwise I didn't had met a person who means a lot to me and I adore."  
"You never know.", he whispered.  
"I don't deserve your forgiveness but still I ask you for that but I might not be ready."  
"Why do you think I wouldn't forgive you?" His voice was low, sort of comforting and rough. Not what she is used from Chuck. She had the feeling this was God talking.  
"Cause I am a murder. Who am I to judge to kill people?", she said and took a deep breath, looking down "And...I liked it...I liked", she said and sobbed even more, couldn'z hold back her tears   
"Speak!", he commendated and Liv shrieked a bit.  
"I liked kill monsters who hurt others. I liked saving people. I am so sorry.", she sobbed "But these kind of monsters killed my parents."  
"Do you hate me?"  
"No. This is not your fault. You created them and I don't know why but it's not your fault they turn out like this. Humans are sometimes that bad too, sadly. Why did you created monster?"  
"I- Liv, I don't hate you", he said to change the topic "You are better then me. But I don't hate you, no matter what."  
Liv looked down again.  
"Your ready now. Don't you think? for forgiveness?"   
Liv looked up, her blue eyes watering and she seem like she begged for it. Chuck took her hands and made her stand up. He next to her.  
His eyes were strangely calming, stormy blue.  
"I'll forgive you, if you forgive me." He said calmly holding her gaze steadily.  
"I forgive you.", she said  
"Do you accept that you are worthy and not a murderer or bad human?"  
"Yes I do."  
"Your forgiven.", he said softly.  
Liv nodded. He wiped the tears away and smiled softly.   
"Chuck? You played very well. Thank you.", she said softly. He kissed her in respones and he could feel how Liv melt in the kiss like he did, smiling softly. 

Waking up from his daydream, Chuck looked to Lia again who seem pretty bored.  
"Let's practice tummy time and then we go for a walk. I could usw some fresh air.", he told her. He stood up and layed Lia on the carpet. Now she was on her stomach while Chuck kneeled beside her. He get her hands in position, helping her softly. Lia looked at her father who smiled at her encouraging. She smiled back before laying her head on the ground and rolled on her back.  
"I am proud of you. Well done.", Chuck said softly and turned her on the stomach again.  
"Some more and then we go.", he told her and as he promised, after four times he dressed her before putting her in a stroller and went for a walk.


	10. 11

January 2003  
Gabriel joined Liv as she asked the murder and the family things about the victim and case. She was happy to have him on her side. Sure she could do it alone but Gabe didn't had something to do and before he do something stupid, he helped her.  
"What do you get for lunch?"  
"Some chinese food and a muffin for Chuckles. I don't know what i eat yet.", she told him. He nodded.  
"You wanna join?"  
"Nah, I am fine. Gonna eat some sweets or get some ladys you know.", he said and smiled softly. Liv tilted his head but nodded slowly.  
"Do you think Chuck would be okay with that?"  
"I don't think he cares about that you get yourself some ladys. Except you want that he joins you.", she joked.  
"Liv! No!", Gabe answered and shook his head "Just don't wanna disturb you two."  
"You don't. I have enough time with him after that."  
Gabriel grinned happily.  
"So you come?"  
"We'll see", he said and vanished. Liv sighed softly before going in the next restaurant to get Chucks food. She didn't knew that she get watched since Gabriel was with her. While standing in the line, Liv texted Chuck.

Hey. Maybe Gabe join for lunch. Hope you don't mind.

It didn't took long as she got his response.

If you don't forget my muffin ;) Just kidding. Sure he can.

Perfect. Now we just need Charlie but we gonna do that one day. Lunch with Gabe, Charlie and you. My family.

Liv had to smile at the though. They were all her choosen family and nothing would change that. She put her phone away and concentrate on the line as suddenly someone joined her.  
"Hi.", he said. Liv looked at the men she met this morning.  
"Hi."  
"Funny to see you again."  
Liv just nodded. She just wanted her food and go.  
"So you get food huh?"  
"Yeah, Chuck want some chinese food. I also get him a muffin before I get myself food. Don't know what to eat today.", she said and wondered why she tell him that when it's none of his business. As Gabriel appeared she smiled softly.   
"Any problems?", the archangel asked and Liv shooked her head.  
"I go to Chuck. Except you need help."  
"No. Don't worry, I am back in ten minutes.", Liv said "Do you want something?"   
"I am fine, thanks. See you. Maybe a cake too.", he said and vanished.  
"How rude. They use you for food, huh? Do they it every time?", the men asked while Liv ignored him.

Meanwhile Gabriel appeared in Chucks room. Chuck was writing and didn't seem to notice the archangel, so Gabriel sat on the bed with a smirk on his face.  
"Heyo Chucko. Whatcha doing? Writing a love poem to Liv?"  
Chuck shrieked as he heared him and looked up.  
"I didn't expected you", the prophet mumbled  
"I am here now.", he said, standing up and walked to him "Can I see?"  
"No!", Chuck answered and grabbed his paper, trying to hide it.  
"Aw, no need to hide it from me~ I am good in romantic stuff. "  
"Cool but I don't need your help."  
"Let me guess what you wrote. Dear Livvy. You are so beautiful and I wanna make love to you till you can't walk. I love you so much cause you look like the sun or something. You are cute as a rainbow, cause I like rainbows. "  
"What? No! Shut it!"  
"You don't like rainbows?"  
"Yes-no. I do but I didn't write that. Can you just stop."  
Gabriel chukled amused while Chuck gave him a annoyed look.  
"You know it was funny~"  
"When is Liv back?"  
"Aw, do you miss her? Wanna hug her and go on your knees to read that poem infront of her?"  
"You are an ass.", Chuck just mumbled while Gabriel patted his shoulder.  
"Tem minutes.", the archangel said grinning. Chuck groaned. Ten minutes he had to spend with this sassy archangel. Well he was his son as well but still. It reminded him at the old times as Gabe always pranked him and showed him animals he created like platypus. Chuck always sended the weird animals to australia.  
"What are we doing now? I am bored.", Gabe said.  
"I don't know."  
After a while of silence Gabriel started to talk again while eating a snicker.  
"How about you practice how you would tell Liv that poem when she is here.", he said and before Chuck asked what he meant, Gabe snapped his fingers and a woman appeared who looked like Liv.

Chuck raised an eyebrow, knowing that was not Liv.  
"Why would you do that? Could you stop this please. This is not Liv.", he answered rolling his eyes.  
"I am bored. And it is always fun watching you two."  
"Get ride of her."  
"That's rude."  
Chuck started to ignore him and looked out of the window, as he saw a green car.  
"She is back.", he said happily. Gabriel got ride of the random woman and joined Chuck who watched Liv get out of the car.   
"You know girls don't like to get stalked. Especially Liv."  
"I am not stalking...just watching..."  
Gabriel chuckled.  
Not much later the door open and Liv came back.  
"Hi.", Chuck said excited and wanted to hug her but she pushed him away. He yelped in suprise.  
"What is wrong?", Chuck asked softly   
"You can get your food by yourself.", she said. Chuck looked hurt and confused at her. Even Gabriel frowned.  
"What is going on?", he asked.  
"You should have stayed at home as I told you! There was no need to come here. But no you just drive here while I was with Gabe."  
"I though you were happy."  
"Yeah? Well I am but now I have to take care of you and get you food, I mean..."  
Chuck snapped with his fingers and the time stood still. Even Gabriel wasn't able to move or speak. Something was wrong. Never would Liv act in that way. He touched her head and try to find out what happen as she was getting food. Then he saw it. He saw him. A monster, a siren. His eyes went big. No, no. How could that happen. Liv was always careful. He let go off her and continued the time.   
"This is not you."  
"This is me."  
Chuck shook his head.  
"How about we eat first.", Gabriel said and snapped some food in the room. But suddenly Liv pushed Chuck against the wall and had her hands against his throat.  
"W-what are you doing?", he asked chocking. Livs eyes were cold while her hands were tight around his neck.  
Gabriel wrapped his arm around her waist and pull her from Chuck who took a deep breath. But she kicked her feet in his stomach. Gabriel let go and groaned in pain while Liv attacked Chuck again but he was quicker. He took a pillow and throw it at her. Liv laughed softly "Is that all?"  
"I am not gonna hurt you!"  
Gabriel quickly touched her head and she immendently closed her eyes and fall to the ground but got catched by the archangel. Chuck looked worried.  
"She sleep. I have to go. I have to find someone.", he said and left Chuck alone with Liv who layed on the bed. He gently touched her head but Livs hand grabbed after him.  
"How is that possible? Gabriel..."  
"Everything is possible.", she said and grinned before attacking him again.  
This time Chucks eyes glow and with a wave on his hand he throw her against the wall.  
"What the..."  
"I am sorry but you know, I can't let you do that."  
"What are you?"  
Chuck just chuckled. Liv wanted to move but she couldn't.  
"When the poison is gone you wont remember anything anyway.", he said softly while Liv tried to get out.  
"You are an ass."  
"I know."  
"I hate you so much for that. And you didn't tell me?", she asked what makes Chuck smile sadly  
"I love you and I wanna protect you."  
As Gabe appeared with a men he let go of Liv and she could move again.  
"Oh, still not dead? I bet it is cause you love Chuck so much, you just can't kill him. Weak. Like your parents. You should have seen how they run against each other. Oh wait, you did."  
Liv suddenly felt numb. The Siren laughed softly and smiled.  
"I know you want me dead. But you are still under my control. Aren't you mad of Chuck? If you kill him everything will be fine. I promise you wont see me anymore."  
Liv looked to Chuck then back to the Siren.  
"Why did you kill them?"  
"Cause this si what i am supposed to do. You humans are pathetic. Don't know we exist."  
Liv slowly get her bag and out out a knife. While watching the siren she cut her hand.  
"Liv!"  
The Sirene chuckled amused and before he could say anything Liv attacked him and stabbed in his heart. Again and again.   
"Liv, enough!", Gabriel said but she didn't listen. She couldn't help herself, full of anger and sadness.  
"Olivia!", Chuck called her name in a rough voice. Liv stopped and looked at them with tears in her eyes, blood in her hands.   
With a sigh she stood up and went in the bathroom, washing her hands. The boys were still outside and Gabriel snapped the corpse away, cleaning everything. As Liv came back she packed her stuff.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Somewhere else.", she said  
"How are you?"  
"Fine.", she said in a monton voice before walking out of the room. Chuck came after her  
"You just killed the siren..let me drive. I drive you home."  
Liv just gave him the keys and throw the bag in the backseat before sitting in the shotgun. Chuck got in the driverseat while Gabe was behind with the bag. Liv looked outside while Chuck drove.  
"You wanna talk about it?"  
She shook her head.  
"Liv, we're proud of you."  
She didn't listen to him and closed her eyes before falling asleep.  
"I go.", Gabriel said after a while and Chuck nodded.  
"Gabe? Hey, you...thank you. I am proud of you."  
"What do you mean? For what?", he asked confused.  
"Just...Liv told me about you and I am happy you choosed your own path."  
Gabriel just shrugged and vanished. Chuck touched Livs head, making sure that she wont remember that he throw her against the wall.  
At home he took her out and layed her in the bed, before laying next to her.


	11. 10

11\. November 2011  
One year passed by and Chuck couldn't believe that his little Baby girl grow more and more. He loved her dearly and he noticed that Ophelia looked more like her mother. But he was pretty sure she will also be like her. Not like him, not with this character. The little Toddler always watched Chuck with curiousity. She also could better sleep when she sat on his lap while he wrote. He would put her in a crib when she sleeps deeply cause Lia start whining when he tried to put her down after ten minutes. He always smiled when she smiled cause she see him. She woke up at first but don't bother screaming after that. Chuck always felt when she was awake, so he would check in. Lia then smiled widely and kicked with her little legs. Now that she was nearly two years old, she stood up and jumped while making noises.  
If Liv were there, she call Lia a fan of Chuck but he was pretty sure Lia would do the same when Liv would show up. Another thing what makes Chuck chuckle was that Lia called him chu chu. As he introudced himself to someone, she started to repeat the word 'Chuck'  
He also teached her the name of the people in Livs photoalbum, her friends or better said family and always when she saw her father on the photo, she point at the pic, looked at him enthusiastic and said proudly:"Dada chu chu"  
Chuck always had to laugh but he nodded. On her second birthday he took her to Magic kingdom. The perfect amusing park for a toddler like her. He made sure she would have an amazing day. He could say unforgettable but she will forget it or better said not remember it. He even buyed a crown for her as they passed by a shop but instead that she put it on her head, she put it on his and called him proud 'Princess Chu Chu'  
After an exciting but exhausting day, he putted Lia in the car who seemed asleep. As he closed the door and wanted to go on the driverseat, Chuck turned around and saw a woman infront of her smiling.  
"Excuse me. I didn't wanted to scare you but you lost this.", she said and gave her a tiny backpack.  
"How can I forget this? I am so sorry.", he said and rubbed his forehead.  
"Don't worry, happens. Cute crown."  
"T-thanks...it was for my daughter but she though it looked prettier on me."  
The woman chuckled and Chuck got red. She looked beautiful, he has to admit. After a akward silence he cleared his throat and took the back.  
"Thanks again."  
"No need to thank me...are you with your family here too?"  
"With my daughter, yes. She turned four last month...my brother is here too and take care while I wanted to give you that back...may I ask aftee your name?"  
"Chuck and that in the car is Lia."  
"Nice to meet you. I am Eli."  
"Well then....have a nice rest day."  
She nodded and smiled. Chuck smiled back and wondered if he should give her his number. Eli though the same cause she took a pen and paper from her jacket before writing something on it.  
"Maybe we could met again and the kids could play...if you want. I hope it is okay if I give you my number...not that anyone wait at home but I mean, there is nothing wrong when the kids get new friends, right?", she asked and he nodded.  
"Thanks.", he said, took the number and get in the car before drive off.

Two weekend later and Chuck met Eli again. He hesitated cause he felt like he would betray Liv. But he also knew she would wanted the best for him and that he is happy. Eli never could reach the water to Liv but she seem kinda cute and funny. The kids played in the play area while he had a coffee with her on a table. Again a human where he has to lie.  
"So. Who is the mother?", Eli asked.  
"Her name was Olivia. She died one day after her birth.", he told her.  
"I am sorry. My boyfriend left me with Selina as she turned two. He is just gone...I don't know.", she said and he nodded. He felt attracted towards her and didn't know why. Maybe there is something he missed all these two years and she could gave it to him, just if she want. Their meetings getting weekly and a half year later they kissed each other for the first time. It was akwars but satisfying. Eli couldn't really satisfied Chuck and he knew that relationship wont last long and that there was a big thing about himself he hid. Just now Chuck didn't care, lived in the here and now, having a happy life or try it at least. Six month later, as they sat on the couch and Eli had her head on Chucks chest.  
"You know. I know it is too soon but I can imagine to have a family with you. We could marry.", she said and looked up to him. Chuck swallowed. That was impossible.  
"A kid more?", she chuckled.   
"I am not ready for a marriage or another child."  
"Maybe in few years. I wait~", she said and kissed his cheek.  
"No...that is to complicated. We can't."  
"Is it cause of Liv?"  
"Not just because of her...I didn't tell you something but maybe you should get someone else."  
"But...don't you love me?"  
"Sure..uhm...it is just complicated and just enjoy the time we have now.", he said smiling. She looked at him hurt and got up.  
"Eli..", he sighed and pull her to him, placing a kiss on her lips.  
"You still love her and thats why you don't wanna."  
Chuck rolled his eyes, didn't wanted the drama.  
"Yeah you are right. I also wanted to make love and suddenly it turn out this. Goodbye then.", he told her. The half was true. He even felt guilty since just three years passed after her death.  
"You know what. My ex wrote me anyway and secretly I met him.", she said got up to leave again.  
"Sorry.", he mumbled.   
"Maybe you should heal first, before you start something.", she said softly, feeling pitty before she vanished. Chuck just shrugged and got hisself a beer again. That was the last time he saw her. Everything he knew was that she left the country with another men. Even if he was sad he was proud that he could at least tell himself it was okay to meet someone. Plus everrything he really cared about was Lia. And he would never not care about his little princess.


	12. 11

February 2003  
It's been a month since Liv killed the siren and she didn't reall talked about it. With a little help of Chuck, she learned to forgive herself and that God does too. She was cleaning the car as she found a box in the glove box of the shotgun side. Liv frowned. She never saw that before. Opening it gently, she found a key and a letter in it.   
"Liv?", Chuck called her from inside.  
"Coming.", Liv called back and took the box before walking in the house were Chuck welcomed her with a grin.  
"What's up?", she asked.  
"I was thinking~", he started playfully and pulled her closer by grabbing softly her waist.  
"Let's travel~", he said and kissed her. Liv chuckled happily.  
"Chuck. We don't have money or just a bit."  
"Oh honey, it's not about the money. We go to Las Vegas first. Getting in a Casino and win."  
"We need much luck for that..."  
"Oh sweetie, we are a dream team and I can promise we will have double luck~"  
Liv smiled softly and cupped his face in her hands.  
"The answer is yes. I also found something.", she said and let go off him before showing him the box.  
"There is a key. That means there must be a lock"  
"You don't say. I meann reall? Ou're So smart." , Chuck said and got a glare from Liv.  
"Did you read the letter?", he said as he looked in that. Liv shook her head and took it. She turned around and leaned against Chuck who had rested his chin softly on her shoulder.  
"This is a adress....Canada?", Liv though out loud, suprising. She knee her father was Canadien but she never knew from that. She continued reading.

My sweet Babygirl, if you read that I am pretty sure you found the box and the key. That is my birthday present for you. Happy sweet 18th. You are an adult now but you will always stay my little princess. Like I told you, I am a witch and you are too. A half witch since mum is human but you can still learn magic but make sure to always take the good path. The adress lead you to a house which is now yours. We three often spended canadian thanks giving there and hope we will do that in the future.

Liv bite her lips while tears blurried her vision. Chuck softly stroke her arm.

While I write that letter you are just one year old and right now asleep. You always look so happy and peaceful in your sleep. Your mum and I love you so much and we are proud of you. No matter what happen and what you are doing. Much love, your parents.

Liv took a deep breath and looked at Chuck who watched her a bit worried.  
"I am fine. Let's drive to that house....I know you want to Las Vegas but I am curious."  
"We can do that. Don't worry. We drive to Canada first.  
"Thank you.", she said smiling and kissed him as she turned around. For a short moment they get lost in each otherse eyes.   
"So...uhm...", Chuck then stuttered and got red.  
"You know we have much time and no one rush us.", Liv said with a smirk.  
Chuck blushed deeper, taking a deep breath.  
"So~", Liv said and get closer "Hoe about a coffee and Netflix?"  
Chucks head got read like a tomato as he breathed out and nodded. What was he thinking? (The right thing if you ask me) Liv chuckled and sat on the couch, Chuck let hisself fall next to her before pulling Liv close.

Hours later they reached a house which was in the middle of nowhere.  
"This is the place?", Chuck asked curious and looked around. It was nothing special. The wall was brown and some flowers made their way, climbing along the housewall. It looked mysterious.  
"And it just stand there without someone notice it?", Chuck asked again  
"Well, maybe there are magic spells which could probaly hide it. Dad family were powerful witches. They kept thid house maybe for centuries.", Liv explained  
"Well then I must be dating the most powerful witch right now. Should I be afraid?", Chuck joked.  
"As long as you don't hurt me or my fam, no.", Liv chuckled, before entering the house "I am not that poweful, though."  
Chuck hesitated before going inside. If this house is proteced, what happen when he get in. He is God.  
"What are you waiting for? As long as you are not a demon, angel, archangel, bad witch or another Monster you can get in. Well the others could do too but they would get thrown out or get trapped."  
"Where do you know that?"  
"I don't know. It is like the house keep telling ne things...I heat whisperes.", he said but shook her head. Chuck took a deep breath and stepped in. For a moment nothing happend. Then the house started shaking. Liv looked to Chuck who tried to make a innocent and suprise face. Then it stopped.  
"What was that?"  
"I honestly don't know....maybe it is nothing", Chuck said quickly. Liv nodded softly and before she could say anything, he quickly kissed her.  
"How about we explore the house and then we continue or travel~"  
"Hm~ alright.", Liv said, kissing back.  
Maybe it was really nothing and she don't need to worry about. Even if it was weird and she should keep a eye on Chuck. Chuck wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"I though we gonna explore."  
"Well I explore you right now~"  
Liv smirked and kissed his forehead.  
"Come one. For that we have time later.", she told him and get herself out of his grip before going in another room, leaving Chuck stand in the hallway. He smiled softly. She was happy and that made him happy.  
As Liv walked around she found a room full of books. Mostly healing or witchcraft. It was like a normal house but with more secrets. She took a random book and start reading it, sitting slowly on the ground.

Fifteen passed as Chuck joined.  
"So, the house has a kitchen, livingroom, bathroom and a pretty sleeping room..", he said and stopped as he saw Liv reading.   
"What are you reading?"  
"A book."  
"A what?"  
Liv looked at Chucks amused face with a annoyed look.   
"If you are bored make yourself useful and come here. Sit next to me."  
He did what she ask for. Liv moved and sit between his legs, leaning her back against his chest, so it would be more comfortable for her. Chuck kissed her head and chuckled softly.

It took two days till they were in Las Vegas. They made a compromis to come back to Canada as soon as possible but first they would play some games and win. Even if Liv think they wont get much money, Chuck had a plan and he would do everything to make it possible. They buyed fancy clothes in a close storr with the money they had from some of his 'books' he published and money Liv found in the house. Both of them would suprise each other in the Hotelroom.  
Chuck wore a maroon Sacko. Under it a blue red plaid shirt. His shoes were brown and of course his jeans blue. Liv choosed a purple cocktail dress which caressed her body. Her shoulder were free and it sparkled at the end of the dress. Her hair was wavy, falling on her shoulder. As Chuck saw her, his heart stoped for a second and even Liv couldn't help but star at Chuck with a smirk.  
"Well hello handsome.", she said  
"Can tell the same about you. You look gorgerous.", he told her and get closer to her. She kissed him, wrapping his hands around his neck.  
"You know, outside it is cold and we walk five minutes."  
"Oh, would you mind to give me your sacco~"  
"Of course not, mylady.", he said and took his Sacco of before laying it over her.  
"Then let's go~", she said snd he nodded, holding her close while going in a Casino to get some money for traveling.


	13. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a short one.  
> The next one gonna be long again

February 2012

Chuck watched Lia sleep peacefully in her bed after closing the book he read to her. She grow up so quick. Too quick. With a sigh he stood up and kissed her head before going out and closed the door behind him. He locked it, making it safe before he went on his mission. Actually Chuck promised himself not to go to heaven and visit Liv but today he can't resist. He need to see her. Without someone noticing it, he made it to heaven, in her heaven. He took a deep breath, making himself invisible for her. Sure she gonna see him but not as Chuck.  
He took a deep breath before taking a walk, as suddenly minutes later a ball rolled to him.  
"Sorry", a little girl said as she picked it up. She looked like Ophelia. But maybe it could be the younger version of Liv.  
"Don't worry.", Chuck said smiling and gave her the ball back as he picked it up.  
"Thanks.", she said and run back. Chuck watched her smiling. Then he saw her. Still wearing the same clothes as she died. She always had a thing for purple blouses. As he saw her he realized he was staring and quickly looked away but it was to late. Liv went to him.  
"Excuse me. Are you watching us?"  
"Uhm...yes...sorry.", he said and blushed   
"Thanks for your honesty but why?"  
"I...it. you have a cute family, made me think of mine. I lost them...well, just the mother of my daughter, my wife. I am glad I have my sweet princess."  
"That is cute. I am sorry for your loss."  
He nodded and looked sadly at her.  
"I am pretty sure she is in a better place, watching over you.", she said softly and touched his shoulder. He shivered softly, feeling comforted by her.   
"I think I should go.", he said then and Liv nodded softly, before letting go.  
"Have a nice day."  
"You too", she said and vanished. Chuck took a deep breath and made himself invisible before walking to them. He saw Liv, Lia, Gabriel and himself. Lia played with Gabe ball while Liv leaned her shoulder against Chuck. She did that often with him, when she was reading or just wanted to cuddle.  
He didn't know how long he stand there but Chuck and Liv said goodbye to Gabriel before they went with Lia home. Now Chuck should go home but he couldn't. He didn't wanted to. Of course he loved Lia and wanted to go back but here was Liv too. Maybe it was time to let go and focus on other things. Past was past and he should forget her, cause he will never see her again.  
With that Chuck get out of her heaven, back to his little daughter. He checked on her and seeing her sleep makes him smile. So he went to his workroom and start writing. He actually never stopped writing about the Winchesters, he just didn't published them yet. He wrote since Lia found it calming when he tipped with his fingers on the keyboard. He don't know why but she just stopped crying and sometimes slept in. Maybe she would step in his footsteps. He smirked at this though as he suddenly heared footsteps.  
"Dada?", he heared her call. Chuck sighed and saved the draft before going to Lia.  
"Good morning princess.", he said softly and picked her up "Ready for today?"  
She nodded, smiling widely. Chuck chuckled before he dressed her in a shirt and jeans before snapping his fingers, so the breakfast would appear on the table. Lia watched him with big eyes. Then she tried to snap with her finger but nothing happend.  
"Sorry, sweetie. But this is just a Dadda thing.", he told her and sat her on the chair before gaving her food.  
"I want pancakes!"  
"You eat what I gave you."  
She blow raspberrys at him and for a moment Chuck looked at her in shook.  
"Ophelia Shurley, don't do this again! We have just one day were we eat pancakes and this is not today."  
She pouted and he rolled his eyes before starting to eat. Lia forst glared at him but she was hungry she took a piece of bread and put cheese on it before taking a bite.  
"Do you want me to make butter under the cheese?"  
She shook her head and continue eating, earning a sigh from Chuck.

After breakfast she took her plate and brought it in the kitchen which made Chuck proud, when he was honest.  
"Good girl. Thank you.", he said and   
patted her head softly. Lia smiled proudly. Chuck then helped her dressing in warm clothes before they made a walk. It was a cold February day but the night before it snowed and Lia loves snow. Happily she jumped in the white snowblanket with her boots as they got out. Holding Chucks hand, they walked along the street, Lia didn't let her eyes of the shoes which made some funny sounds while walking.  
A part of him found it boring, just to walk and since Lia couldn't walk quicker they have to walk slow. Another part of him enjoyed her reaction and happiness on the snow.  
"Wanna build a snowman? I think there is enough today.", Chuck told her.  
"Yes please."  
He gave her a soft smile before they made their way around the house, in the garden to build a snowman. It was a beautiful one, without usikg any powers.  
"He will be watching over us."  
"What about mum?"  
"She will too. She always will. You know where she is?"  
Lia shook her head and chuck kneeled down to touch her chest.  
"In here. There is one thing you need to know. Mum and I will always be proud of you, no matter what you choose, just try to be kind.", he told her, knowing he wasn't kind himself. She should be more like Liv. That what he though. Of course he would be okay if Lia is like him but hated from anyone isn't a good thing but Chuck don't care anyway. He stopped caring since he get down here.  
"I wuv you", Lia told him and gave him a hug. Again he didn't know what to do but to close his eyes and pull her in a hug.  
"I know that. I do too.", he answered and kissed her cheek.   
"Your beared tickles."  
"Well, it should be like this.", he told her and looked in her eyes. If he would look closer she definitly looked like Liv. Her hair was black, her eyes shining in a ocean blue color. Lia then let go off Chuck and continue playing in the snow.


	14. 13

February 2003

The night in the Casino was a win for Liv and Chuck. She wonder how he did that but always when she asked, she got answers like "I told you we are a Dreamteam " or "Just luck."  
So she just let it be and had fun, spending time with him. As they walked in their hotelroom Livs eyes widen. The bed was a Queensize bed and the room were cleaned and colorful, that she had problems describing what she saw.  
"What ya say?", Chuck asked as he went behind her, wrapping his arms around her.  
"Wow.", she just whispered "So much better then motels."  
"We have time. Enjoy yourself.", he told her before turning her around just to kiss her. Softly he placed a hand on her head before pushing her against the wall. Liv let him, enjoying the comfort he gave her till she gently get ride of his grip before wandering around the room, also checking the bathroom.  
"This room has a bathtube...wait...it is kinda a whirlpool. That is so cool.", she told Chuck in excitement. Chuck sat himself on the bed and closed his eyes for some seconds.   
"Are you okay?", Liv asked as she get out, earning a nod from Chuck. She sat next to him, taking his hands.  
"I want you to know I don't take this here all not for granded. Thank you. You shouldn't have do this but you do. It's very kind."  
"Of course. I love you."  
"I know. I love you too."  
Chuck smiled happily and let himself fall on the bed.  
"I go and check the whirpool out."  
"Have fun.", he told her, closing his eyes again. She boobed his nose before getting in the bathroom.

Years passed and both of them traveled around the world. Gabriel would join them from time to time and Liv couldn't have more fun. Once she even took Charlie to a Spa day. As they got back to their home, Liv decided to live her dream and open a shop. She loved drawing, so why not selling few of her works. Once she even draw Gabriel with his golden-blue wings and he decided to keep it. She also draw often Chuck while he was writing or just looking out of the window. Liv were happy she had some rest money to buy a shop, which was ten minutes away from her home. Gabriel and Chuck helped her renovate everything.  
"What was your favourite thing to draw till now?", the archangel asked curious but before she answered he continued talking "I understand, when you say something else then me cause you don't wanna make me blush but I feel honored that you loved drawing me and my majestetic wings."  
"Yeah sure, in your dreams Gabe.", Liv answered. Gabe wiggled with his eyebrow and ate a chocolate bar, letting the paper fall on the ground.  
Chuck wanted to pick it up, but Liv stopped him.  
"Chuck, no. He just provocate you. He need to pick up his own stuff by himself.", Liv told him in a sharp tone and glared at Gabriel.  
"Come on Liv, here is no one anyway then us three. Who cares if there lay a paper on the ground?"  
"I do. My shop, my rules. Pick it up....please."  
With a sigh he snapped his fingers and the paper appeared.  
Liv sighed and shook her head.  
"You know, the drawing of me is very deep. More deep then Gabriel and his wings", Chuck said after a while. Liv didn't say nothing and continue putting her easel in the store of the shop.  
"I gonna draw her, when no costumers are there. It is fantastic also, cause I can keep an eye on the front door.", Liv told them, didn't interact with Chuck and Gabe who seem busy to discuss which pic is her favourite.  
"You can discuss long as you want. I don't have a favourite."  
Which didn't really stopped them.  
Liv just let them be and continue decorating.  
"Guys, I need to tell you something", Chuck said after a while. Liv stopped for a moment and looked at him.  
"My books get published."  
"Heey. That is awesome. I am proud.", Liv said and hugged him, kissing his cheek.  
"Cool.", Gabriel answered "But you steal Livs show, aren't ya?"  
"Uhm..."  
"No, you don't. I am happy for you. This will be so great. You write books and I draw, selling the drawings.", she said smiling. She even though about a family. Maybe they need for that a bigger house, if they ever get kids.  
"Thank you.", Chuck said and kissed her softly.  
"Ok. Let's open the shop.", she said and Chuck nodded. 

Liv never though that much people would come to her opening and even buy some of her works. She was so happy and always when she look to Gabriel and Chuck, they gave her a proud face. And so the day passe by and in the evening , the three of them sat on a couch. Liv putted it in the shop, so the people could take some rest and maybe drink something like water, coffee or juice. Liv counted the money and gave something to Chuck.  
"What are you doing?"  
"You helped me. You always payed for everything."  
"But that is our money. That was our money. Please keep it. You worked hard for it."  
Liv was in aw as Gabe kissed her head.  
"We are very proud of you. I am glad to have a friend like you. You understand me and you love me for who I am and not what I did or do...as a Trickster."  
"Aw Gabe. You are so kind. Of course I love you. You are my best friend.", she told him and gave him a hug. Chuck watched them both, smiling softly. If she would love him when he say he was God?  
"What are we doing next?"  
"Going home. And starting this new life.", Liv said and looked at them both.  
"Yeah, let's go home."

And so the days passed and Liv had a normal life with Chuck. She enjoyed every minute of it. On weekends he took her out or they spended some time with Charlie and Gabriel.  
But everything changed as Chuck started to get headache, sleeping on the couch the most time and just wrote. Liv understood that he had a deadline but for her it feels like he didn't want her anymore but she hoped if the books were written, he would feel better. Chuck being a prophet of the Lord and don't have time for her, didn't pleased her but she lived with it, since she knew Chuck need her. She helped him out with the headaches and tried her best to keep the house clean. But it seems like everything they gonna through wasn't enough cause one day the Winchesters appeared infront of their house and she had a bad feeling.


	15. 14

August 2015  
It was Lias first day of school and Chuck was proud of her. All the years he raised her alone, changed him. Even if he had his trouble and wanted to leave her behind, he choosed to stay. Not just because Liv wanted that. Lia reminded him of her and he actually would miss his little girl running around the house. The years passed to fast and he wanted to hold on, just for a second. His other wish was that he could have Liv on his side, so he wouldn't be much alone. He may had few relationships but they didn't last long. Watching Lia grow up was different from watching his angels grow up. Lia was a human. Actually kinda a demigod but Chuck took her power, so no one would find them. He once saw the Winchesters again as he was in the theater but they didn't noticed him for good.  
As Chuck waited in the car for Lia to come back from school, smiling widely as he saw her, talking with a kid while walking in his direction. He was proud that she found immendently someone she could talk to. Lia waved to Chuck has she saw him. Chuck waved back and watched her saying goodbye to the girl. As Lia got in the car she looked outside again.  
"Hey Honeybee, how was your first day? Did you made a new friend?"  
Lia nodded and looked to her father.  
"I tell you everything at our teaparty."  
"Of course.", Chuck answered and started the car.

Twenty minutes later they were home and Chuck prepared the tea while Lia prepared her little table. She sat some of her stuffanimals on the chair and get them some crowns. As Chuck joined them, she put one on his head which made Chuck smile softly. He put some cookies on the table and filled the little cups with tea, sitting down.   
"I open the tea party. Misses Vienna couldn't come cause she is sick.", she told her dad.  
"I am sorry. Hope she feel better soon.", Chuck answered and Lia nodded in agreement.  
"My first day was amazing. We had english today and I got inspired. I wanna do something like you Dad."  
"Writing?", he asked softly and Lia nodded happily.  
"You can give me tips if you want but later. I also met someone. Her name is Janice and she is a bit shy. I sit next to her."  
"Well good but don't talk to much in the lesson an pay attention."  
"Yes Dad. As if I would do otherwise."  
"I just say that. I want the best for you and not getting in trouble."  
Lia sighed while drinking her tea.  
"Did you talk with your classmate in school."  
"No. But your mum did. With your aunt Charlie. Sometimes.", he whispered and ate a cookie.  
"Did she had to sat then somewhere else?"  
"Yes. That can happen to you too."  
"Hm, that means I have to befriend anyone in class.", she said grinning.  
"Ophelia..."  
She grinned at him.  
"Don't you trust me, Dad?"  
"I do. Of course I do. I just wanna make sure you learn and have good grades so you can have a Job one day."  
"Dad...can we stop talking about that? It was my first day in school and you start with that. I will be fine.", Lia answered and rolled her eyes. Chuck leaned back and took a deep breath. Then he closed his eyes and breathed out, just nodding. Maybe he wasn't a good father when he push her to much. But he wanted her to be succesful in life. More like him.  
"Misses Olivia, do you want a cookie?", he heared her asking her stuffanimal. He shrieked softly, by hearing Livs name. Chuck never was mad that Lia choosed the name of her mother for her stuffanimal but sometimes when he misses her the most it hurts. Like right now. Even better, since Lia had her first day of school. He open his eyes and saw Lia feeding Liv. He drank out his tea.  
"Do you have homework?"  
"No."  
"Then pack your bag for tomorrow and clean your room. I clean everything else and then I make dinner. If you sre finished you have freetime till I call you."  
"Yes Dad.", she said and did what he asked her for. He took the tea and the cookies before bringing them in the kitchen to clean everything and prepare Dinner.   
After a while, as Chuck was finished, Lia walked to him.  
"Oh, you are early.", he chuckled.  
"I try to do a comic. It is not much. It is a about animals. I can draw them better then humans.", shetold him. Chuck nodded and took it before reading her little comic. He had to smile, thinking about how she got the talent of her mother.  
"I like it.", he said honestly "Did you try to draw humans? I am sure you can."  
"Yes but it always failed."  
"You wanna show me?"  
"No."  
"Alright. But that comic is lovely. I am proud.", he told her "when you are done with everything we can have dinner."  
She nodded and took her little comic before walking in her room. She put it on her desk and going out again to join her father for food.

The months passed and the christmas holiday started soon. Lia invited Chuck for her school concert and told him she would sing. Just what she didn't said. Chuck often sang for Lia as she was a Baby. Especially christmas songs. As her mother was alive he even sang with Liv. She who always was telling him he couldn't sing, could actually sing. And he tried to sing songs which would animate her to sing with him. As he sat down on his place he smiled softly. That was his daughters first schoolconcert and he was happy to be here.   
As the kids came out he searched for his little girl and smiled. Lia smiled widely back, as she saw her Dad in the crowd. She was the third kid who show her talent on stage.  
"This song is a christmas one and Dad always sang it when we baked christmas cookies. I am proud his is my dad. I love him and wanna make him proud."  
"You already do.", Chuck whispered.  
"Is that your kid?", a adult asked next to him and he nodded.  
The guitar started to play and Lia took a deep breath before she start to sing christmas cookies. But more Chucks Version. He didn't changed the version much. But instead of 'I sure do like those Christmas cookies, babe' he sang 'I sure do like those christmas cookies honeyplum'  
Chuck had tears in his eyes as he heared Lia for the first time and swipped them away. He has to admit, not everything he created was bad.  
As she finished everyone, include him clapped   
"That is my girl. That is my daughter", he said excited to everyone who don't wanna know that actually. 

At the end of the show Lia run to her father who welcomed her with open arms.  
"I am so proud. You were the best singer up there."  
"Every parent say that to their child."  
"But for me you are.", he said chuckling and kissed her cheek "It was beautiful. Your mum would have loved that too."  
"Thanks..what are we doing now?"  
"Baking some christmas cookies."


	16. 15

April 2009  
Liv was starring out the window of the hotelroom. She felt exhausted and everything was to much for her. She was watching Chuck who were going up and down as suddenly the Winchester appeared. She frowned. Why were they here? Sure they are mad that Chuck wrote them in his book but she was sure they wouldn't care about the con. She isn't really fond of them. Of Sam yes but Dean? As he attacked Chuck she had to push him away and then as Chuck went with him they just left him there and didn't brought him back. It was rude of them. Then Becky appeared and Liv had to roll her eyes. She kinda was the reason why she couldn't tell Chuck that she get a Baby. The whole time she talked about the con, get him here and then he was to busy with everything else. She closed her eyes for a moment and rubbed her forehead. She didn't wanted to let him go. Just cause he was busy with something else doesn't mean she should leave him. Especially not when she was expecting. The door opend and Liv took a deep breath.  
"Are you okay?", she heared Chuck asking.  
"I guess so."  
"I am sorry."  
"No, it's fine. I know this is important to you."  
Chuck stepped closer but Liv walked away and get her suitcase, packing stuff.  
"What are you doing? Are you leaving me?"  
"I want home..."  
"And who drives me later?"  
"Ask Becky. Or the Winchesters."  
Chuck laughed bitter and shook his head.  
"Just wait till it's all over and then you can leave if you want. Take me home for the last time and then go.", he told her and went to the door.  
"You want me to leave you?"  
"No. But I wont stop you. I don't have time. For anything. My head hurts, I have to go out on stage and answeres peoples question. Oh and the Winchesteres are here. The ones who wanna kill me cause I wrote them in my books."  
"If they wanna kill you they have to come at me first. Also, it is not your fault that they are in the books. I was also suprised you didn't wrote me in it."  
"Protection. I actually did but cutted you out. I didn't wanted you in it. ", he told her. But it was more the fact , that he got jealous as she had a talk with Sam. He was smart and cute. He even would let her live with him but Chuck was sure she stayed with him, not Sam. Sam and Dean lived a hunterlife, which she didn't wanted anymore. He didn't just wrote the scene with Sam. Even with Dean. Chuck smirked as he though back. How she pushed Dean against the wall and glared at him in rage, cause he attacked Chuck. He didn't know why but it turned him on. Even that scene he could have keep but he riped it out and layed that in his board. It was so perfect and he remember every detail.   
"I move back to Canada", Liv interrupted his thoughs "gonna stay there till the apocalypse is over."  
Chuck frown. That was something Liv would never say. She would fight and he would try to stop her.  
"I want you to come with me. I need you safe."  
"I can't. I need to continue my book.", he said and left her, closing the door behind him. He took a deep breath and walked back.

A while later, Chuck ordered two Cocktails and looked out for Liv. He needed to talk to her and hoped she didn't left without him. As he spotted her, he had to smile but seeing her with Sam made him jealous again. He don't know why every woman fall for the Winchesters and for the first time he felt lucky. Lucky to have Liv. Of course he looks good but he never had a long term girlfriend till she walked in her live. He went smiling to her.  
"Excuse me Sam, I wanna talk to my girlfriend", he said and sounded a bit proud   
"Uhm...sure...", Sam said and looked to Liv who sighed.  
"Sam...take your time. I am sure there will be a chance.", she said  
"Thank you.", he said and stood up before going away. Chuck sat then next to her.  
"Jealous?", Liv asked.  
"What? No...no", he said and shook his head while giving her the one cocktail   
"I don't wanna drink."  
"Oh...it is your fav."  
"I appreciate that but don't think I gonna drink.", she said and her voice was cold but Chuck didn't let himself irritate from that.  
"Livvy.", he started in a soft tone "Maybe I was a bit to rough to you. I love you and am so thankful to have met you. You choosed to stay, no matter how messy I am. I know i am a akward person and reserved...what I wanna say. Thank you."  
Liv smiled softly and kissed him. Chuck chuckled happily.  
"That sounded like you wanted to ask me to marry you.", she chuckled.  
"Oh, do you.."  
"No, it is fine. I mean, one day we can but..I don't know."  
"I would like too."  
She smiled and kissed him again.  
"I have to go. Second panel."  
She nodded and hugged him.  
"I am so proud. Go and get them."  
He nodded and kissed her cheek before walking back, smiling.

While he entertained the people and answered question, Sam and Liv came on stage.  
"Here is a ghost.", Sam whispered in his ear.  
"What?", he asked  
"Shshs. Just keep the people in here. Liv will help us to kill it."  
He nodded and asked:"But how should I keep them in here?"  
"Ask them, tell them stories.", Sam said and shrugged before walking off.  
"Liv, take care.", Chuck said softly and she nodded before kissing him  
He got red and looked on the ground.  
"Good luck kiss, you know.", she said and walked off.  
"Uhm...well...I- how how about you ask questions.", he said and entertained them with everything he had. Even stories of his life. As someone wanted to go, Chuck immendently jumped off his chair.  
"Sir, you can't go out."  
But the men rolled his eyes and open the door. As a ghost appeared, Chuck took a ironbar and run to him before hitting the ghost. He closed the door.  
"I sayed stay inside!", he said and looked around. The rest of the minutes everyone stayed on their seat. As the ghosts were dead, everyone left except Becky.  
"Hi Chuck."  
"Oh, hi."  
"That what you did was so brave. I didn't know you are a hero."  
"No problem. Well I tried everything to keep you safe. But the most part did Sam, Dean and Liv."  
"Yeah but maybe you wanna know that I am in love with you. I know you have a crush on me for a while and I wanna be your girlfriend."  
"I never had a crush on you and I already have one. Well, she is kinda my fiance."  
"I heared she died. Sam texted me."  
For a moment Chuck looked at her in shook but then relaxed.  
"From a easy ghost hunt? With the Winchesters? Please. Not Liv.", he said before walking away to find Liv. Dead...never. He would feel that. As he finally found her he hugged her.  
"You are fine.", he mumbled softly.  
"Of course I am.", she chuckled and kissed his head.  
"Let's say goodbye to Sam and Dean and then we get some roomservis on our room."  
"I don't think we can have that. This isn't a hotel to do that"  
He sighed softly.

As they finally were alone, they ate some ice cream while sitting on the bed.  
"What did Sam said to you? He look so done and a bit angry?", Liv asked him curious as she shoveled herself some ice cream in her mouth.  
"Uhm...nothing...he-he.."  
Liv frown softly.  
"Well, he said I should stop writing. And the he has guns and will find me."  
"He threat you?", she asked   
"Yes, no. Liv, please. Don't write him."  
"He has no right. Just because of some books. Yes it is not okay but it's not your fault. You really shouldn't have write yourself into it, love or write that, I don't know. But threating you. If he wanna kill he has to kill me first.", she said.  
"Not you. I don't want you dead."  
"I don't want you dead either.", she said and texted Sam but Chuck grabbed the phone and put it in his pocket  
"Chuck, no...give it back."  
"Promise me you don't write. I appreciate that you wanna protect me but this goes to far. Leave that to me. They wont shoot me.", he said. They can't. They can try it but he wont die.  
"I promise"  
He gave her the phone back.  
"Okay. How about we start talking about family.", she then said softly.  
"No. I can't now. I have to finish the book and I don't know if I have to write more. I am a prophet till I die. There will maybe no chance...", he told her and as her expression fall and then get hard he knew he did something wrong. But he didn't had time for that. He has to tell her the truth about him and that wont be easy. What if she don't want him anymore or else.  
"You-you didn't tried yet. You told me first you wanna marry me"  
"I do...I-"  
"Oh, now I get what is going on."  
"Y-yes?"  
"You are scared. That is fine. We can talk about the tomorrow."  
He nodded smiling

The next few days Chuck didn't really had time for Liv. He wrote much and sometimes Becky visited him, telling how much she loved him. Which annoyed Liv. What her annoyed the most were the bottles every where. Chuck didn't even slept in the bed anymore.  
"Chuck...can we talk."  
"No."  
"Come one...you."  
"When I am finished and don't ask me when. I don't know and I can't concentrate when you are always with me. It is so annoying. My head hurts."  
Liv was silence for a minute, just the keyboard was to hear.  
"We need a break."  
"Mhm."  
"I go...maybe it is better for us when we don't see us for a while", she said and left before packing her bags. As she was down again, Chuck looked up.  
"Livvy...please..I didn't-"  
"I know. But it is better...Goodbye."  
"We figure that out. Liv...", he said and then sighed, rubbing his forehead "I-I don't have time for this."  
And with that he continue to write again, didn't notice how the door got shut as Liv walked out. Out of his life.  
She closed her store and selled the las pictures. Then she moved to Canada, living there for nine months before she died, Chuck by her side.


	17. 18

November 2016  
Metatron looked at Chuck with his mouth open, as he heared the full story of him , Liv and Lia.  
"And your angels still don't know?"  
"They don't have a clue. She is safe. Amara wont find her. I wont let this happen. But I don't think she would ever attack her, since Lia is just a innocent child. Even if she is mine.", he said sighing while hoping she is fine.  
"I never saw you as the guy who would have a long term girlfriend and a kid. This isn't you. That isn't the God I know."  
"As I wrote the supernatural books I caught me in thinking to get ride of her. I even though about to get ride of Lia, cause she was annoying and everything was to much. But when I see Liv and she look at me with so much love, passion, proudness...and Lia? She is a sunshine. I though she is a Daddy girl like Michael but she is more like..herself. So stubborn...wait...like her mother. She is like her mother.", he told him and chuckled "I have pics of her. Do you-"  
"I don't wanna see your damn pics.", Metatron said and took himself a drink.  
"I though her guitar. She does that very well. I am sure she has that talent from me."  
"You gave that ability to yourself"  
"Like I said. Talented."  
"Does she know who she is? Who you are?"  
"Yes. I also gave her some of her power back. She can't do much but some things like healing...I told her she isn't allowed to use that in school or on a other place in public. I am sure she is a good girl and do what I say. She always does...well, not always", he said and though back as he had to tell her goodbye.

"I wanna come with you.", Lia said as she looked at Chuck with big eyes.  
"No, I need you to stay here and safe.", he answered and stroke with his thumb along her cheek.  
"I am back, before you know I was away. I have to take care of some business and I don't know how long that will take. Just promise me you will be a good girl. No troubles and eat your vegetable. Not so much candy."  
"When i come with you I promise to be quit."  
He shook his head and kissed her forehead.  
"Please, don't leave me."  
"I am sorry sweetheart.", he whispered and gave her a hug "I never will leave you alone. I am always with you. I love you."  
"I love you too. I wanna...please Dad...I am scared."  
Chuck kissed her cheek and hugged her.  
"Don't be scared. Nothing will happen to you. You will be fine. And when I come back, you have me and I will never leave again."  
She nodded and let go. He left her in heavens garden before he vanished. He was glad she had holidays.

"Okay but now we need to talk about the bigger problems like Amara."  
Chuck sighed and took a guitar. He don't wanted to talk about that. But on the other side he didn't wanted Lia to get hurt, so he needed a plan.

It took weeks till Amara and Chuck apologised to each other. They were now on Vacation, while Lia was still in heaven. Lucifer didn't cared about the little girl and first was mad at Chuck, which he could understand.  
"I was suprised that Cas and Sam are a couple. I mean, I am happy for them but that was a suprise.", Amara said.  
"Me too. I though Cas and Dean but seems like Sam is the one and I am happy both found each other. That is great." he told her   
"Where is your daughter?"  
"Heaven. In Garden. There is so much to explore, so I am sure she know how to handle herself. It has also drinks and food. Nothing will happen. Maybe you can cone to us in holiday. I am sure you two will understand each other. I drive with her to Canada this christmas. Her moms house. She loves reading and Liv has a lot of books in that house. Even if they are of magic.", he told her.  
"Sure. I would love to. Thanks for that invitation", Amara responded.  
"I wanted to move to Canada but Lia has friends here.", he told her with a sigh.  
"When I am back again, I have a talk with the other angels and then I spend time with Lia."; he said and got a bit sad at the though that he would be alone again. Sure he would be happy with Lia but it would feel like there is something missing.  
"What are you gonna do with heaven?"  
"Coming back. Kinda. First I will bring Michael back, he is still in hell but I am sure he will forgive me, cause he is a Daddys boy. Like a soldier, even if I don't want him always to be like that. I also want Gabriel back but he isn't dead. And i don't feel him"  
"And you are sure he isn't dead?"  
"Yeah. Not Gabriel. I look that I find him. Michael is gonna rule heaven. I will look after him from time to time. I also wanna introduce Lia to the other angels. What about you?"  
"Sounds good. Well, I enjoy a bit earth, travel around, maybe get a house.", she told him and he nodded.  
"I can recommend venecia for you. I was there with Liv. She loved it. Me too. The ice cream is fantastic."  
"Will try that out. Thanks brother.", Amara said smiling. Chuck grinned and nodded. After two days everyone went seperate ways, Chuck went to the heavens garden and as he appeared there, the little girl run immandently to him. Chuck get on his knees and welcomed her with open arms. As she finally hugged him, he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Daddy.", she said happily and and cuddled up.  
"Hello sweetheart.",he said smiling "I am back."  
"Are we go home?"  
Chuck nodded and teleported them to their house.  
"So, tell me. How was it in the garden?"

Amara, meanwhile made her way to Livs heaven. She went inside and as Liv saw her, she frown.  
"Hello Olivia.", Amara said as she walked to her.  
"Who are you?"  
"Amara..."  
"Chucks sister?", Liv asked. She heared from her, since Chuck let fall her name once but never mentioned her again.  
"Yes. He told you?"  
"I just heared your name. What are you doing here?"  
"I am back from...a cage. Chuck can tell you more."  
"He don't visit me."  
"He don't have to.", she told her softly and slowly Liv realized what Amara had in mind.  
"I know you don't wanna get back but maybe you can keep an eye on my brother. He is missing you, you know that?"  
"I do too."  
"See. You know. Chuck acts like a child sometimes."  
"That's why it's called baby brother but continue."  
Amara had to laugh softly.  
"What happend between you two?", Liv asked.  
"How about Chuck is telling you that."  
Liv closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before smiling.  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"I like you. And I am sure Chuck and Lia would love to see you again. You didn't wanted to get brought back by someone you love but we two barely know each other, so I can do that.", she said and snapped with her fingers. Before Liv could say something, light was blending her and she appeared in the garden of Chucks house. She rubbed her forehead, looking around as suddenly Chuck was standing infront of hery few meters away while staring. Liv looked at him. Something was different on Chuck and she tried to figure out what. He still had that ocean blue eyes and these curly brown hair, she loved to run her hand through. Looking at his wardrobe, she had to smile. His style changed. He wore a jeans, shirt and a jacket which didn't seem dirty or kinda broken. He could wear trash and still look good but in that outfit he just looked even more handsome.  
"I-I am home.", she said softly. She could see the tears in his eyes as she walked to him. Without saying anything he open his arms and pull her into a hug. Liv took a deep breath as she hugged him softly, feeling his warmth against her. She smiled. She was home.


	18. 17

She didn't know how long she stood there and it felt like forever. Chuck hold her close, kissing her head many times.  
"I didn't know that...I am sorry..I know you said."  
"Shsh...it is fine.", she whispered softly "Your sister is very nice. I like her."  
Chuck had to smile and took her hand before leading her inside to say hello to Lia.  
"I can't wait that you met Lia. She looks so like you and she is a bit you. I though her guitar and she also draw but mostly writes. As a Baby, she could just sleep in when she layed on my lap while I was tipping on my keyboard."  
"So she comes a bit after you~"  
"Nah. You know...one Halloween Lia dressed like me...cause she said I am her hero. So I got some clothes for her which fitted and looked like mine. There is so much I can tell you. I also made pics, cause I know you would have done them.", he told her while going inside with her. As Lia saw them she look insecure to her father.  
"That is your mom. She is back.", he told her. Lia watched her for a moment and also Liv looked at her. Chuck was right, with her black hair and oceanblue eyes, Lia looked like her mother. Then the little girl run to Liv and gave her a big hug. Chuck watched them, smiling softly. After a while Lia broke the hug and Liv got up.  
"Lia, please go in your room and play. Mum and i have to talk."  
"Can I watch TV."  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Later. This talk isn't for our ears. You can watch on my tablet. It lays in my office. Just child movies."  
Lia nodded and walked away.  
"You have a Tablet?"  
"I have to go with time a bit but don't worry. Lia isn't the whole day on that. I make sure of it, that she also to out and play."  
Liv nodded slowly.  
"I also have a phone. There is this chatsnapping thing on it. You can put stickers on your face. This is so funny. Like this dog one."  
"Alright, alright. I have to go to Charlie and ....what did you do to her as I died."  
"Nothing. I changed her memories. She is fine, trust me. It was actually me who...as she was with you I amde her fall asleep. She didn't wanted to let me in and I needed to hurry before you die."  
"Okay and Gabe?"  
"I don't know where he is. He never visit me or came to me after you died. I know I am God but I don't feel his grace. There is a bit weak grace but I don't know where it comes from."  
"I will search him."  
"How do you begin?"  
"He told me of Loki and I gonna locate the God. Then i ask him. It seems like they are enemies now."  
"You can locate?"  
"I am a witch, Chuck....as I was pregnant I teached myself magic. I even looked after you once or twice, cause I didn't wanted you to get hurt even if I had the clue of you being God. Just because I left you, didn't mean I stopped caring."  
He nodded, pressed his lips together and hugged her again.  
"To be honest i did too but..I tried. I could just locate you when you were out the house. I bet it protected you. How did you find out..."  
"That you are God? Remember the ghost hunt on a con? If something would have happen to you, an archangel would have safe you. So it seems like you made sure he wont come. You are a hero. You could have let the man die and everyone else, hiding. But no. You took a iron and hit the ghost."  
"But you helped Sam and Dean with burning the bones. You three were the real heros."  
"Everyone can burn bones but you were tough enough to get ride of one ghost. I know you. You are scared of a freaking spider"  
"I just have respect for them."  
"You jumped on the chair and screamed my name."  
"I didn't wanted to step on it."  
Liv tilted her head a bit and gave him a 'are you serious?' look.  
"Anyway. We won much money back then. I don't think it was luck. That was suspicious. You always won. Always. And as we get in the house for the first time, it shook softly."  
"Smart girl."  
"I gonna find Gabe now. And then I bring him home.", she said and walked to the car. Chuck didn't wanted her to do that on her own, since Loki was a powerful God but on the other side there was Lia who he had to take care of. He followed her. "I don't wanna let you alone. That is dangerous. You are a human. Loki is more powerful."  
"You need to take care of Lia. A good luck kiss and it will be alright."  
He looked at her worried.  
"Aren't you omnipotent? I know you can't be everywhere but can I at least pray to you if something is wrong? Please."  
"I will have a eye on you."  
"Fine. You have my permission. Just this once, till we get back Gabe. Then you get out of my mind.", she said and he nodded. He didn't wanted to get in her mind. She should just be safe. He kissed her before he let her drive away, taking a deep breath.

It took two hours and Liv was finally at her goal. She got out and walked inside, as suddenly a dog run to her, waddling with his tail happily. It was a big dog and looked like a german shepard.  
"Let me guess. You are Chucks work."  
He just tilted his head and barked. Liv sighed.  
"Well, let's go Cherry.", she told him and walked to the room. She knocked and a young man who looked like Gabe but she was sure he wasn't. He smirked as her saw her.  
"What gave me the honor to have a visit of a beautiful lady like you.", he said "want to come in?"  
"I am actually here to ask you were Gabriel is."  
"Gabriel? The archangel? You know him?"  
"He is a good friend of mine."  
"Really? If I can give you an advisey stay away from him. He is a liar and coward. A nothing."  
Liv balled her fist.  
"Don't you dare talking about him like this! Gabe told me about you, Loki. You are an ass. You hide too and he saved you."  
"Is that what he told you? Well the half is true. Then he betrayed me. He broke his promise and killed my father."  
"Lucifer killed Odin."  
"Yeah but Luci would never have shown up there if Gabe wasn't there too."  
"Not true. Plus. Gabriel saved Sam and Dean from the Gods."  
"Whatever. He got his punishment."  
The dog growled.  
"Where is he?"  
"For what price should I tell you? How about I tell you and we spend a nice evening together~"  
Cherry stood infront of Liv and showed Loki his teeth, growling dangerously.  
"Someone is jealous. I wont do anything to her. Just have a nice chat and maybe more. Such a pretty face~", he said and wanted to snap the dog away but it was impossible. Loki frown as Liv pushed him against the wall.  
"You tell me where Gabe is now. Cherry loves Godflesh. "  
"She can't hurt me."  
"I wouldn't be so sure."  
Loki laughed and stroke with his thumb along her cheek. Cherry wanted to attack him but Liv stopped the dog.  
"Why do you wanna know that? Give him up. He is not worth it."  
She chuckled before taking his hand and played with it, before she bend his one finger backwards till they give in with a loud crack, which made Loki wimper in pain   
"Don't touch me."  
"You little shit", he said and with the other hand he grabbed her throat. Then the dog jumped in and bite in his leg, that he had to let go of Liv. Loki screamed in pain.  
"Make it stop! Make it stop."  
"Where is Gabe?"  
"Hell. Make it stop!"  
"Magic word? How about please?"  
"Please."  
"Please what?"  
"Tell the dog he should stop, Please."  
"Cherry, come here.", she said and the dog stopped immendently before going to Liv who petted her. Loki had to sit down, still whimpering.  
"The pain will go by quick. I mean you are a God and heal yourself.", she said and left him, together with Cherry.   
"I am glad I know where hell is. Like i know where the gate is.", she told her while letting her in the shotgun.  
"I go there by myself. I think I can handle demons."  
Cherry tilted her head softly but Liv ignored it.  
"Chuck gave me a good luck kiss. It will be fine", she said while driving. Cherry liked her face.  
"So you saying the kiss was for Loki and you need to lick me for the demons?"  
She barked and Liv chuckled.  
"Can I keep you? I am a huge cat person but you are very cute. I think Chuck and Lia wont mind. Chuck is a cat person too. He even has a cat blog, posting photos of cats. As I had my shop, there was always one who visited me. I gave her food. Chuck once brought me lunch and made a photo of that cat. It was a orange one. I hope she is fine, since I am not there anymore.", Liv told the dog. "I can't wait to have that back. The shop, Gabe, Charlie. Gabe and Chuck visiting me in my shop, so we can eat food. Charlie came sometimes too. She and Gabe pranked Chuck once. She also was a big help for me with selling pics. The boys of course too but Charlie was mostly with me."  
The dog layed the head on her lap and Liv smiled. As they finally reached their goal, she put a demonblade in her pocket before going out as Chuck appeared. Liv shrieked.  
"What the..."  
"I am not really here. Just a illusion. Listen, when you go in you will be invisible. No one recgnoize you. I make sure of it", he said and snapped his finger.   
"Thanks Chuck."  
"Take care.", he said and vanished. Liv took a deep breath before going inside.


	19. 19

12\. August 1978  
Sara Mills came from a hunter family. Her first hunt was with 18, after she finished school. Her parents always made sure she went to school, so she could decide which life she wanna live and that is what she did. Saving people was much better then studying. She couldn't rest and sit still in school. Maybe that's why her grades weren't that good. Her first hunt was a vampire and the was proud of herself. She was good with throwing knifes right at the Targets heart and had a little obsession with archery. She used to hunt with her parents till they died. Her mother had a heart attacke. Her father griefed for two years before he found his peace, sleeping in and never waking up. Now she was hunting alone after taking a half year a break. The first hunt was a witch hunt. Nothing difficult for her. Often she tracked witches down.  
She took her gun and witch killing bullets, before she entered the house, where the witch hid. She put the gun in her pocket and entered the house and looked around carefully. Suddenly she heared a noise upstairs and immendently went up, the gun in her hand. She kicked the door with her foot and straighten up her arm, pointing at a red haired man.  
"Please don't shoot.", he said suprised.  
"Who are you?"  
"Flynn...I am a witch but a good one. Please believe me. I was looking for another witch...I was hunting her.", he said and his eyes begged her to let the gun down.  
"Why should I trust you? I never met a good witch."  
"Well, now you did. I found the witch who did all that."  
"Then why didn't you killed her yet?"  
"I am one step behind her. She is smart and must know that I hunt her. We two could work together."  
Sara sighed but nodded.  
"If you do anything behind my back, I kill you.", she told him "Don't think you have my trust. I always will watch you."  
"Of course.", he said and smiled which let her cold.

It took two days as they finally could catch and kill the witch. It was the last evening of her in the city, as they both sat in the Bar and drinking beer. Sara didn't invited him to be with her, they just wanted to get something to drink and Flynn just started randomly talking to her.  
"I told you I am a good witch."  
Sara just shrugged.  
"You know...my familie always were the good ones. I am over 1000 years old."  
With that sentence Sara split out her beer which made Flynn chuckle.  
"What? They burned my parents on witch hunting. I think some witches get bad cause humanity burned them in the past...we just were meant to heal people. Help them but I think that was bad. Healing people was bad back then and this is sad, don't you think?", he asked without expecting a answer. Sara just gave him a nodd.  
"I started hunting a while ago. Wanted to proof there are good witches out there."  
"You did well. I believe you."  
"So...you hunt alone?"  
"Since a while, yeah. My parents were hunters and I got in that business after school. Loved saving people but I swore I would never get kids. I love my parents and they gave their best to give me a good childhood, a choice if I wanna hunt but still. I I wanna make sure my kid is safe."  
He nodded.  
"It isn't easy to hunt alone sometimes but I do my best."  
"Mind if I hunt with you?"  
"You would?"  
He nodded and Sara just nodded. He was a good hunter and with him on her side, they would be a good team.  
"I can teach you a bit magic if you want."  
"Sure. But I am not really interested in that.. Anyway. I am Sara."  
"Sweet name. Flynn."  
"Yours isn't bad as well, red head."  
Flynn grinned and took a sip of his beer. That was the day they started hunting and it didn't took long till they fall in love.  
On a hot summer day in 1982 Sara was hunting a Trickster who messed with people in town. She took a wooden stack covered in blood while going in the empty storehouse, Flynn located the Trickster with the help of magic.  
"Looks like I have a guest~", she could suddenly here a voice from behind "Let's make it comfortable"  
She could hear a snap of fingers as suddenly the storehouse vanished and Sara stood in the middle of a livingroom. She turn around to face a Blond haired man. His eyes looked liked sunshine through a glass of whiskey. She wanted to throw the stack at him but realized she didn't had one in her hand.  
"Did you look for that?", he asked chuckling and show her the stack   
"I don't know what games you are playing but let me out!"  
"Wont happen, sugar. You wanna kill me."  
"Well, cause you killed people."  
"They deserved it."  
"You are not God, so you can't decide."  
"I am a trickster and that makes me a God.", he told her chuckling and walked to her. Sara took a step back.  
"Don't worry, I don't kill innocent people...especially pregnant womans."  
"I am not...", she said. That was impossible. Flynn and her made sure that wont happen. But otherwise she felt sick for a month and didn't get her period. She smiled softly. What if? Would Flynn be happy?  
"I mean, you can kill me. But would you do that while you have a child inside you?"  
Sara just stroke over her belly. For a moment she forgot everything she wanted to do, just making quick a test and telling Flynn.  
"Listen...let me go. I don't kill you but if I see you ever again...hurting people or my family, you are dead.", she said and he chuckled, nodding before snapping them back. Still smiling, Sara run to her car, quickly driving back to the motel.  
"Flynn.", she said as she open the door.  
"Yes, my love?"  
"I am pregnant "  
"What? Really?", he asked and laughed happily before hugging her, forgotting the hunt.  
"That is amazing."  
"Yeah...we should stop hunting."  
He just nodded and kissed her. Sara smiled happily

Nine months later and a little girl was born. Her name was Olivia Sara Mills and her parents could never been prouder of her little girl. They were a happy family, living in a small house which they bought from money. This money were savings from her parents plus the savings they made from working. Flynn had a Job in a shop, selling food and Sara did some knitting and selled it. Even if they weren't that rich, they were happy and as Liv turned one year and Sara had a walk in the park with her, the little girl saw the Trickster or better said archangel for the first time, wondering why her mum couldn't see him. He did funny things and made her laugh. Sara found it weird first but then calmed down by thinking, Liv saw a funny animal or something else which brought her joy. Sara kissed softly her head which made Liv giving happy noises. Then she took her daughter and putted her back in the stroller to walk to the workplace of Flynn and then home.  
The years passed and Liv get bigger and grew older. Her parents were watching her playing. She was very curious and wild, didn't let Flynn and Sara a break except at night.  
"I was thinking about a sibling for her. She would be a good big sister", Sara said and Flynn nodded slowly.  
"Maybe they wont be so wild like her."  
Flynn chuckled softly  
"We gonna ask her around dinner. So we can all talk and think about that."  
"That is a good idea. Even if I don't mind to let run another child around...with red hair."  
Sara just smiled softly as the doorbell rang. Liv looked up in excitment, her blue eyes were shining.  
"That is late."  
"More people to play with", Liv said  
"Yeah, more people. Wanna come with me to look who it is?", Sara asked and Liv nodded before standing up and taking her hand. They went upstairs and as Sara open the door, she saw Jude, a friend of them standing outside. Sara felt like something was off. She kneeled down to her daughter.  
"Hey, how about you go to Daddy and make tea with him for our guest."  
"Yes!", she said in excitment and run upstairs again.  
"How can I help you?", she asked then Jude.  
"I made cookies.", she said and gave one to hee.   
"Aw. I love your cookies.", Sara said and took one before eating it.  
"Hope you love me too."  
"Of course."  
"I mean really love me.", she said and took her hand "I have a crush on you.. i also know Flynn wanna leave you and Liv."  
"No. He loves our little girl."; Sara said and get her hand out of Judes grip. "And he loves me."  
Jude chuckled softly and waited few seconds.  
"He played everything. Run away with me. I love you."  
"We are meant to be."  
Sara slowly nodded and walked backwards before turning around to face Flynn who looked at Jude in Horror.  
"You are a Siren...I saw you in the mirror."  
"It is to late anyway.", she said grinning "Kill him Sara."  
Sara attacked Flynn and throw him against the wall.  
"Sara, don't. She just plays with you. I love you.", he said but that didn't stopped her to wrap her hands around his throat. Flynn pushed her away and she stumbled. Then he attacked Jude who poisend him too, watching how the couple tear at eachs other throat. Jude laughed as they hurt and slowly killed each other. As Flynn and Sara stabbed a knife in each others stomach, they stumbled backwards and fall down while the blood covered the whole floor. Jude could hear steps from upstairs.  
"Mum, Dad. Tea is ready.", Liv called happily as she run down, just to see her parents laying on the ground covered in blood. She looked up to Jude. The Siren smirked before vanishing, leaving her alone.  
"Daddy? Mummy?", Liv asked softly and went to them. Boths of her parents eyes were widen in shook.  
Olivia didn't know how long she was sitting between them but as the people came in her house, asking her a lot of question she couldn't say anything. She felt numb and scared. She just wanted her parents back and playing with them like she used to but now she get brought in a Orphonage. The police made the case to a suicid but why would they ever leave her? They would never leave her. But now she was alone and on her own in the cold world. Every night she hoped her parents came back to welcome her with open arms but they never did and they will never do.


	20. 20

November 2016  
Demons passing by and Livs heart beated faster, even if she know they can't see her but what if. She regret, that she didn't asked Loki who held Gabriel and she also wondered why he was here. It couldn't be Lucifer, she was sure of it. As she wandered around, a door opened and a man in a white suit and beared stepped out.  
"I have some business to do, take care or the archangel.", he said to a demon and left. Livs eyes widen. Did he said archangel? Quickly she entered the room and found a cage with a man in it. He looked broken, bloody and hurt. His hair was full of dirt and it took seconds till she recgnoize her best friend.   
"Gabriel", she whispered and bite then her tongue. They could maybe hear her and she couldn't risk it. As Gabriel heared his name, his head straighten up, looking at Liv. His eyes looked confused, suprise, angry and sad. All in once. She kneeled down, closer to the cage and with tears in her eyes. She had to get him out. Where was the key for the cage? Looking around, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She shrieked and turn around which made Gabe quickly move away in fear.  
"Sorry, sorry.", Liv whispered and gave him her hand. He took it, squeezing it before letting go and took a paperclip to unlock the cage.  
"I always have it with me. You never know for what you need it.", she said grinning and fumbled till it cracked open. Liv smiled and took his hand, getting him out.  
"Where is your blade?"  
Gabe pointed shaking to a cupboard. She quickly walked to it and open the board before taking the blade and the blue shining liquid in the glass. Then she grabbed Gabes shoulder and got him out, killing every demon who got in their way. As they finaly were outside, Asmodeus stood infront of him grinning.  
"Well hello, I think you stole something from me.", he said and Liv noticed thar she wasn't invisible anymore. Chucks didn't though a demon could met her here. She gently let go of Gabe who was shaking and in panic. He sat on the ground and starred at Asmodeus in fear.   
"I didn't. Leave my friend alone."  
"Ah, your friend?", he asked and grinned evilish "So you mean something to Gabe?"  
Liv didn't answered that and attacked him and before she could push the blade in his chest but he just laughed and snapped his fingers, making the blade dissapear before grabbing her throat.  
"What should I do with you? I wanna kill you but that is to boring.", he said and looked to Gabriel "I always looked for another way to toture you. How much would it hurt you to let me toture her?"  
Gabriel stood up while Liv tried to breath.  
"Sad you can't fight against me. You are too weak."   
But then suddenly Gabriel started to heal. A bright light were shining, so Liv had to close her eyes.  
"What are you doing?", Asmodeus asked as Gabriels eyes started glowing.  
"Don't you dare touch my family. And by the way. I hated that stupid white suit anyway ", he said and snapped his fingers, so Liv was free before he started burning Asmodeus who screamed in pain. Liv quickly stood up and went to Gabriel who was grinning now. As Asmodeus were dead, he stood there for a while.  
"Gabe?", Liv whispered and touched his shoulder gently.  
"Are you God?"  
"I wish", Liv chuckled but shook her head "No. I am not."  
"Cause everything inside of me healed."  
"If I would be God, you know there would be more cats then humans on earth."  
Gabriel chuckled softly and hugged her.  
"I am glad. Didn't wanted to call you Dad."  
"Let's get home.", she said and walked with him to her car.  
"How did I get healed? What happend. I felt warm and then...How could the demons not see you?", he asked as he got in the car.  
"Remember as I was pregnant? That was Gods child."  
"What? But you never slept with anyone else then...no...no.", Gabriel whispered "Are you trying to tell me Chuck is my Dad? So you were right as you told me that Chuck isn't human?"  
"Yes...I died. He took care of Lia. He still take care of her. It was him who made me invisible. Him who healed you."  
"And he didn't came by himself?"  
"Someone had to take care of Lia and I didn't had the time to call Someone. You are important to me."  
"Fair enough."  
"He also helped me with Loki. Cause of him I know where you are."  
Gabriel sighed and looked out of the window.  
"Amara brought me back."  
"What? But she is in the cage."  
"Not anymore. In a cage? I really don't know if I wanna hear that story."  
"You are a part of my family. Listen to it a bit at least. The shortform but Pops is a Storyteller so it will take a while...I can't believe you date him. That makes you my stepmom. Kind of. Just if you marry him."  
"I don't think I can marry him. Yes I asked him but...I don't know. I marry God. Such a big deal.", she told him sighing while driving home. It was silent for an hour and everybody was in their though as suddenly the she saw a bright light and then they were home. Liv was confused and looked around, seeing Chuck on the doorway. She got out of the car.  
"Sorry. I though we gonna make it quicker.", he said and as Gabriel saw him, Chuck gave him a gentle smile.  
"We probaly need to talk."  
Gabriel looked between him and Liv, till she nodded softly.  
"I don't wanna talk to you...You let me suffer in hell."  
"Gabe-"  
"You left us. Heaven was chaos!"  
"Hey, hey! Gabe...How do you wanna solve your problems if you don't talk. Tell you what. You talk with your Dad and then we look cartoons with Lia, okay?", Liv asked softly, feeling like she was talking to a child.  
"No..I am not a child. You can't get me with that."  
"You act sometimes like one.", Chuck said but got a glare from him and Liv.  
"I am right. Like now. You wont let me explain."  
"Cause you are to late with that! I don't need your explanation."  
"I wish I could talk to my parents.", Liv sighed.  
"Your parents are dead. They didn't left you with your siblings who were fighting."  
"Dying is like leaving. I was a child. They promised me that they would never leave me. But they did. If I would ever met them again, I would talk to them. Try it at least. Just few minutes. Give him the time. Look, I care snd love you both.. I want to have the old days back. Were we just sit in the store after I finished work. I never care about God and what he did to humanity or you angels but you two are a part of my family with Lia. We all do mistakes, even if this was a stupid one. I left Chuck, I lied to him and he lied to me. Still here I am with him. If you don't wanna talk now, then maybe tomorrow but if you don't talk it out you always will be angry and have that groll inside of you. Maybe it will be hard but worth it. You don't have to love him later. Just listen."  
Gabriel sighed softly and Chuck gave Liv a thankful look.  
"Can you be the judge?"  
"Yes but I wont be on anyones side."  
"Just be there.", Gabe said and get inside the house. Before Liv coul follow him, Chuck gently grabbed her arm and pulled her in a hug. Liv gently patted his back before letting go after a while and get back in the house, as Lia run to them.  
"Dad, Mum. The man said he is my brother. I don't want one. I wanna have a little sister."  
Chuck chuckled softly and stroke her head before kneeling down.  
"You also have many others bigger brothers and sisters, you know. I can't promise you right now one."  
"Maybe one day", Liv said which make Chuck look up to her.  
"What?"  
Chuck sighed and turned his head to Lia "We can't always get what we want. But I keep it in mind and we figure that out."  
Lia smiled and run back, followed by Chuck and Liv.  
"Is that Lia?", Gabriel asked "She totally looks like Liv. I think she don't like me."  
"She does, don't worry.", Liv said and sat down with him and Chuck on the table.  
"Promise me not to be loud or aggresive. Lia don't like fights. She is scared and I don't wanna scare her."  
Liv was confused.  
"When an archangel or God get angry they show their true form. Glowing eyes and stuff. When things get heated...it looks horrifiyng to kids and humans"; Gabriel explained "But I will do it for Lia. I would never be mad."  
Chuck sighed and nodded.  
"Father, you know we searched you. We were worried, especially me. I know Lucifer sucks sometimes but the fights were no reason to leave. The World was mess. Everything was. It was horrible. Then the fight in heaven, the apocalypse. And I heared aunt Amara is out of the cage."  
"And who freed her? Sam and Dean."  
"I know. But you still could have helped us."  
"I did. I would have sacrifice my life for humanity", he said and told the story about what happend with Amara.  
"And what about the fight with Michael and Lucifer?"  
"I couldn't...you think it was easy to me? I love you all. My angels, humanity but then there was just fighting. I failed, I failed you and myself."  
"You are heavens ruler. You could have stop the fight and not leave us like a coward."  
"I am not a coward! I am not hiding. I was just done to watch my creation fail."  
"Failing? We don't fail. Everyone makes mistakes and you did the biggest."  
"I am sorry. As I met Liv, I never would have dreamed of that she stayed with me. I didn't even know I could have feelings. She kinda show me how wrong I was...I just. I am tired."  
"Was Lia like a burden?"  
"No of course not. I am just tired sometimes to be alone. I don't know what i am actually doing here."  
"But you have your sister, us. Liv.", Gabriel said softly.  
"I know. I am sorry Gabe. I told it Lucifer the same.", he said and got tears in his eyes. Liv gently holded his hand.  
"So you come back to heaven?"  
Chuck nodded.  
"But you don't leave me here alone, do you?"  
"Of course not. I just check in and...it will take a while. But I will come back. Don't worry. I will go tomorrow."  
"I missed you, Dad."  
"I missed you too, Son."  
"Okay, are you gonna tell me the whole God story. In the beginning was and stuff. Not everything. Just a bit", Liv said.  
Chuck sighed and took a deep breath.  
"In the beginning was me...and my sister Amara. She is the darkness. I am the light...."

It took a hour till he finished while Liv listen to him and nodded at some points, sometimes asking questions. As he ended she though for a moment.  
"You lived for so long. You changed through the times and you just forget what this is all about. I-I am a bit scared when i die of natural causes you...I don't wanna let you alone again, even if you are not alone. You have your kids, your sis, humanity. You are never alone. You are loved. And when not by the others then by me."  
"That is sweet of you to say.", Chuck said softly and kissed her.  
"Guys...get a room. This is disgusting.", Gabriel said which Liv ignored.  
"I go tomorrow to Charlie and Sam. How about we all watch TV now."  
"Yes please.", Gabriel said exciting and quickly got Lia before he sat himself on the couch.  
"So, you don't sleep or do you sleep?", Liv asked Chuck while she grabbed some snacks.  
"Well. I decide to sleep. I am awake but just close my eyes. I gave myself the ability to dream. Why?"  
"Just asking.", she smiled and blushed softly.  
"I don't listen much...But I love to be your cute little Bean you need to protect", he said and kissed her head before going in the livingroom. Liv looked down for a moment before following him.


End file.
